The Lies
by felicialovescats
Summary: Hades was forced by his family to have a wife. Demeter offered her daughter. But it was well known that Demeter loved her daughter 'too' much. Is Hades really going to have Persephone as his wife? Gonna be HadesxOC kay...don't say that I didn't warn you...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hei! This is my second fan fiction and the first on this topic/theme. Other than the pairing of Hades and Persephone (or maybe not.) along with the other gods, this whole thing is totally from my head, so it'll differ from what you might know. But still, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There was a slight earthquake in Hell. And it was caused by, no other than the god of the underworld himself-Hades.

'Gah! Why did I ever agree to their stupid request in the first place?! What a fool I am!' Hades stomped across his room, his underling/best friend (may I add that he is also the god's _only _friend) stood calming at the door. He was used to this, as there wasn't a time when the god wasn't grumpy and angry.

'My lord, you have agreed to it, so may I suggest that you calm down and think about what we should do to the lady that will come down to us?' The daemon said to the still stomping god. Then he cocked his head. 'My lord, it seems that the goddess is at the other side of the river, and Charon is now bringing her to the palace.' He announced.

Hades groaned. 'What am I supposed to do with her?!'

'Like what the other gods said, marry her.' The daemon answered.

- Let's turn back the time, shall we? -

Two hours ago...

'My lord, they have arrived.' The daimon knocked on the door and said. He did not go in the room unless he was asked. It is, after all, the god's room.

'Yes, Iapis. Tell them I'll be there soon.' The daemon heard his lord's voice behind the door. 'Yes, lord.' He said and quickly left to send the message.

Afterwards, Hades made his way to his throne room. He felt many presence, although he only thought that there will only be a few. He frowned, but still kept his pace to the room.

'Well, he finally comes.' A woman's sarcastic voice said as he opened the door and strode in. Hades eyed her, who was the nearest to him. It was Artemis, clothed with her hunting tunic. Her bow and arrows were with her, as usual. She looked very angry, and so were the some of the others. 'What took you so long, God of the Underworld?'

'Lady Artemis.' Hades nodded, not planning to answer her question. Instead, he went straight to the two gads standing together. One was with blue eyes, while one was with sea-green eyes. 'Brother Zeus, brother Poseidon.' He greeted, ignoring the angry snort from Artemis.

'Hades.' They answered. 'It has been a while since our last meeting. How are you, brother?' Poseidon asked, smiling. He wore a tunic with color matching his eyes.

'Fine. May I ask the reason that you all are here?' Hades kept his tone of voice as not annoyed as possible. He _so _did not want any of this attention. He can do really well on his own, and he was fine with the daemon Iapis, but not with his family of god and goddess. He doesn't bond well with them, as he is the God of Underworld. Nobody likes the Underworld.

Actually, now that he had taken a look around, he saw that except for Hera and Hephaestus, the other Twelve Olympians were here. Mentally, he groaned. _What now?_

'It appears that you are the only one of us that does not have a wife or a child.' Zeus started, raising an eyebrow questioningly. It was normal for the gods to have a few children (like him) and maybe even a wife. But he has not heard about his dear brother with a companion.

Now it was Hades' turn to raise his eyebrow. 'And, if I may ask, have you been the god of marriage? What I plan for my future is not of your concern.' His face darkened. 'I suggest you all get out of my realm. Farewell.' He turned and strode away.

'Why do you always shun people away?' Apollo suddenly asked. He was frowning-well, of course. Nobody likes being shooed out of someone's home-as he looked at his uncle. He didn't like the god in the first place, but he shouldn't just treat them coldly! They are his family right?

Hades turned around abruptly. 'Shun people away?' He smiled a humorless smile. 'Have you ever wondered who shun who away in the first place, child? If you don't, I suggest you ask them!' He gestured at Zeus and Poseidon angrily. He did not care if he had offended any of them. This is his realm and he can do whatever he wants!

'Brother, please...' Poseidon tried to calm Hades down while Zeus shot a warning look at Apollo. Apollo pouted but stayed quiet. He was actually already warned, as with the rest of the group that had never meet Hades before, that he has a very short temper and that he liked to keep his distant. But, well, Apollo being Apollo, just erm...forgot.

'Brother, Apollo didn't mean that. I apologize for him.' Zeus said gently to his brother. The others were shocked. Fancy the King of Gods, apologizing! Again, Zeus gave them a warning glance for them not to say anything. It could take a while before Hades went back to his good mood, and it doesn't help when the others keep making him angry.

Hades simply harrumphed. He gestured 'go on' and said with the 'I'm-tired-of-this-just-finish-this' tone. 'Please, brother. Just say what you want to say then leave with the others. I'm not in a perfect mood to listen to all of you.' He sighed.

'Yes. Just, continuing the topic, we decided to have you a wife.' Seeing that Hades will not take any more formal nonsense, Zeus went straight to the point.

'... A wife.' Hades repeated coldly. 'You want me to have a wife?'

'Yes.'

'And who will that be, pray tell?' Hades' eyebrows were now twitching in anger.

'My daughter, Persephone.' Demeter took over the conversation. 'The goddess of Spring. I suppose that this realm of yours should use a bit of spring in it.' Demeter said.

Hades was shocked. 'Your daughter? But I thought you are very protective...did they threaten you?' That reason was what he could only think to make the very protective Demeter to be parted with her beloved daughter. But even so...

'Bah! Talk about logic! Do you think that I can be _threatened_ by others? For your information, I'm just _lending_ my daughter for you. You will try to get used to a woman in your life, then I'll take my daughter home. And also, 'Demeter glared at the god. 'You shall not harm my daughter!'

'Lend? I'm afraid that I do not understand.' He glared at his brother. It must be of his doings. 'Explain.'

Zeus shrugged. 'Well, we didn't have much maiden and we can't simply send a nymph to you. I asked if Persephone is allowed and Demeter agreed so that's that.'

'And as usual, you didn't ask for my opinion.' Hades hissed. 'I have enough of you and your schemes! Get the fuck out of my realm!' He boomed and the ground shook.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. 'Oh brother! You know that Zeus had always been like this! Just accept this and you will escape from it sooner, don't you think?' He just doesn't know why he and Zeus were so positive and everything, their brother has to be a passive god. Sure, his attitude is important to manage the Underworld, but he doesn't have to be like that every time!

Demeter was angrier. 'Are you saying that my daughter is not suited for you?!' She yelled.

'Oh! Just calm down for once and listen!' Zeus groaned and shouted for attention. Usually this would work, but when they were in the Underworld, or the realm of Hades where there is no sky to be seen, the God of the Sky's power was cut by half. So, he was quite ignored.

In the end, it was Hades who was the first to calm down. He turned to Zeus. 'So if I just accept this stupid offer you would let me be?' He asked.

'I swear by the river Styx that I will not bother you after this.' Zeus swore.

'...Alright then. I shall comply. Now get out of my sight!' Hades waved his hand.

Zeus nodded to the others. 'She will be coming by the latest tomorrow. I hope you will have a nice warm welcome for her.' Zeus looked seriously at Hades. After all, Persephone is his daughter too.

Hades' face darkened, but he nodded anyway. 'Of course.'

With that, the other gods disappeared and finally Hades was left alone.

* * *

**Whew! Thought that I wouldn't end this one today! So any comment? I really need them because I had never let anybody see my stories before so there might be some mistakes here and there.**

**By the way, I know that they are really out of character, if you know what I mean. Because I know Zeus is supposed to be serious and stuff... So, like I said, comments!**

**And just, thanks for reading until here! I really appreciate it! Lots and lots of 3!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx **

**ps. Don't you just love cats?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, the chapter before this was actually typed weeks ago so this is why I can submit this chapter so soon. **

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Iapis found his lord stomping across his room yet again while mumbling to himself. He caught a few 'why the hell did I accept' and 'why can't they just leave me alone' from the god.

'My lord? She has arrived.' Iapis announced to Hades, seeing that the god won't notice him if he didn't speak. He had knocked before coming in but the god didn't even hear him.

'What?' Hades finally noticed the daemon. 'Oh! Yes, of course. I'll be there shortly.' He nodded to Iapis. Iapis could hear the god muttering 'why the hell is she so fast' but it was too soft. And of course he wouldn't ask for the god to say it aloud. So, he just bowed and left.

_I wonder if this goddess, Persephone is just like how the others said... _thought Iapis. He had heard (from his own sources) that she is a...well, not to be rude; she is a little stubborn, if that's the word (he wanted to say thick-headed). But this is what you have if you have a 'too' loving mother that cared (or rather, supervise) after you.

Iapis sighed. If the young goddess is indeed as he had thought, he needed to spend some time with her to warn her about Hades and his character. It is, of course, not good to anger the god with rudeness and stubbornness.

Hades was now in his throne room again, to wait for his guest (and possibly future wife). He felt the urge to walk around, do anything rather than having to sit still. He was worried. _What if she is just as annoying as the other young goddesses like Artemis? Or she will shun me like everybody else? Or she will just hate me? _

Ever since he was the God of the Underworld, he was always shunned, ignored in any way possible. Unless it is a big festival, a celebration or a war meeting, Hades is not invited to go to Olympus. Once, thousands and thousands of years ago, he had invited himself there, and he immediately felt the atmosphere cooling down to negative degree Celsius. He excused himself and never went to Olympus unless invited. And even when he was invited, sometimes he didn't go. The feeling of being...boycotted is really hard to bear. Thus, he was getting further apart from his family, not that he was sad about it.

...Well, maybe just a little upset by it. But what can he do? He is a god, but he is also _just _a god.

The sound of footsteps awaken him from his deep thought. He recognized one of them is Iapis' footsteps, and so the other one must be his guest's. It sounded light and carefree, which puzzled Hades. _Shouldn't she be upset or angry? She _is_ being sent to Hell. _

'My lord, may we come in?' He heard Iapis' voice behind the closed doors. 'Of course.' He answered and waved at the doors. They opened at his command. In came the daemon and a beautiful woman, as expected. Demeter was beautiful as well, so it was no wonder that her daughter should be pretty as well.

The first thing Hades noticed was her hair. It was brown, dark brown, just like the fallen leaves of a tree in autumn. Her clothing, her chiton was light brown in color, like the soil will be with the grass had withered. Her skin was a nice shade of brown, not so much, but you could see that she enjoyed most of her time under the sun.

In his mind, Hades can picture this woman under the warm sun of autumn, with falling leaves all around her. It will be just like Autumn...

But this is strange. Isn't the daughter of Demeter the goddess of Spring? Then why is this woman's presence made him think of Autumn? Hades frowned at the lady. Something was not right here.

The woman was smiling sweetly, now that she was close enough for Hades to see. Her eyes were surprisingly green, the green of the conifers before Winter, which is also Autumn. She walked gracefully, and she didn't flinch when he laid his stern eyes on her, now very certain that something is wrong.

She finally arrived before Hades, and curtsied. 'It is a pleasure to be in the presence of the god. I am Persephone, the goddess of Spring. I am sure that my mother had informed you about my arrival?' She asked, not a tad bit afraid of Hades.

'Yes, Demeter had informed me of her daughter, Persephone's arrival.' Hades got down from his throne and went in front of the woman. On contrary of the lady's smile, Hades was not smiling at all. 'She, however, did not inform me of your arrival. Who are you, human?'

Hades finally understand the problem. Although the woman has some godly presence in her, he can still recognize something entirely different.

This lady reek of a human.

Immediately, Hades had his sword tip just in front of the lady's neck. 'Tell me who are you and maybe I won't kill you, human.' He demanded.

* * *

**Yay! Finally onto the main plot! You see why I said that it is perhaps Persephone? Because it isn't her! But if you want to know who is the woman...wait for the next chapter-which I dunno when will come out. I am having exams now and will have another important one soon. The reason why I'm here is because my kind mother pitied my poor soul who was studying with my life and thus let me relax. (thank you mom!)**

**hehe, so. Comments? Reviews? Anyone? ;)**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**ps: who don't love them? They're cute!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks to LIVE LOVE PEACE and niftynikki for reviewing! You create butterflies in my stomach so much that I can't sleep at night(which is quite bad 'cuz I have exams tomorrow)! Love love love love you!**

**And so, for you, I updated! Hopefully the fourth chapter can be put up as I'm not quite certain that I can be online for these few months(did I mention that my _reavvy _important exam is on October, T^T). I'll do my best! On to the story!**

* * *

'Tell me who are you and maybe I won't kill you, human.' Hades demanded. He had his sword tip just inches before the woman's neck, and for some reason she doesn't look scared... _Why is that?! _Hades thought.

'Ah...you know I'm human?' The woman asked, her sweet smile gone from her face and replaced but a grimace. With the distance between them, Hades can hear what she muttered afterwards. 'I told her this wouldn't work...'

'Tell who? And you still haven't answered my question, human.' Hades was getting irritated. Firstly, she was not afraid of him, which is weird, considering that even gods are sometime afraid of him; she-a human-is not. Secondly, he was being ignored. As in, not really ignored, but was not answered his question sort of ignored. Then, going back to the main problem, he was being lied to by don't know who, and maybe the others in his family -curse them-are involved too.

He noticed that the woman's eyebrow twitched, and somehow he knew that that was her sign of getting angry. And sure enough, she was angry.

'It would be better if you called my name.' She raised one eyebrow at him, looking as cocky as a person who has a sword at her neck can be. 'It sounds so irritating to be reminded that I'm a puny human to you.'

Hades tried very hard to not gape at the woman, and luckily he succeeded. 'You did not give me your name, _human_, and I cannot call you Persephone when you are obviously not her.' He glared at the woman, not putting down his sword. In the back of his mind, he wondered where did Iapis went. Surely he knew that this woman was a human!

The woman looked surprised. 'Oh! Right, I haven't tell you my real name. But, before that,' She pointed at his sword. 'Would you mind? I swear to god...I mean I swear that I will not hurt you or the cute daemon before you and the others that are here. You can surely see that I do not have the power, or enough power to even attack.' She said. 'I can explain everything to you, okay?' She looked at him with gentle, please-listen-to-me eyes.

Hades frowned. _Surely he did not really trust this woman... _His hand automatically put down the sword. 'Talk.'

The woman grinned. 'Thanks. Can we just find someplace where I can sit? The story might get long and I do not want to suffer from cramps.' She cocked her head at Hades, which he thought looked cute..._wait a minute, cute?!_

Hades mentally shook his head as he led the woman to some seats by the wall. _Cute? I haven't encountered that word since forever! Perhaps this woman is actually a witch?! Because I haven't even known her for more than a few minutes and already I take a liking of her?! _He pulled a chair for the woman (because it's manners!) then only he sat.

'So, human, start with your story, as you call it.' He looked at her, his fingers tapping on the table like he always did when he is waiting for something.

The woman unexpectedly rolled her eyes. 'First off, I got a name. Stop calling me human cuz I'm not, as in, not completely.'

'And this name of yours is definitely not Persephone, as you had introduced yourself earlier.' Hades said with the same sarcastic tone.

She rolled her eyes again. 'Yes, not Persephone.'

Hades didn't know what is happening to him. He sounded out of character...hell, he _felt _out of character. And it's all because of this woman (whom he still didn't know the name of) right in front of him. Usually he'll just either cut this woman's throat or force her to say what he wanted to hear out loud. Instead, with _this _particular woman, he found himself talking, actually talking to her. Not commanding, not ordering, hell, not even raising his voice with her! As if she had casted magic on him...

'Well,' The woman continued. 'I am Lin Qiu.' When she noticed the look Hades was giving her, she sighed an I-knew-it sigh. 'Okay, okay. It's Chinese, okay? It meant 'Autumn' in Chinese. My family was Chinese from the mortal world, as you all call it.'

'Lin... Qiu...Autumn...' His mind clicked. That was the reason he felt Autumn's presence when this woman came. Even her name brought about the power of Autumn, the third season before Winter.

'Erm...on second thought, just call me Autumn. It's funny and weird when you say my name.' The woman, now Autumn, chuckled and said.

Hades raised an eyebrow. 'If you say so, Autumn.' _Finally, her name! _'So, why have you come here? And how did you come here?'

Autumn fidgeted. 'Um...' She looked at Hades again and 'Um...' again.

Hades just stared at her. When he knew that she won't be able to tell her anything, he sighed. 'Look, Autumn. Can you tell me everything tomorrow since you can't tell me now? Or I think I'll be spending my night here listening to you. Is that acceptable?' Somehow, he knew he was just too kind with her. He planned to withdraw his words but the hopeful look on Autumn's eyes made him think otherwise.

'Oh! Thank you! I promise to have a good story...I mean I promise to tell you everything tomorrow! You're a life-saver! How can I ever thank you!' Autumn jumped up and (incredibly) hugged Hades. And Hades was so stunned he froze. Before he could react, however, Autumn had already moved away from him. Her grin was still there on her face as she asked the whereabouts of her room.

Hades barely remembered giving her directions before she ran off, yelling a 'goodnight Hades!' to him. He was still in the throne room when Iapis(finally) walked in. 'My lord?'

'Iapis?' Hades noticed the daemon. 'Ah...can you make sure that Autumn...I mean the woman is alright? Make sure she finds her room.' He hesitated with the name as he didn't know if Iapis found out about Persephone not being Persephone. He just waved it away though and continued.

'Yes, lord.' Although curious, Iapis did as he was told. But before that, he glanced at Hades and saw...an expression that was not on the god's face for a long time-worry. He gave the god an amused look.

Hades noticed and scowled, hiding his worry. 'What is that look, Iapis?' Although he asked, Hades knew perfectly well the message behind the look. 'For your information, I am not worried! Just go!'

'As you wish, my lord.' Iapis chuckled to himself and left the god alone, grumbling to himself about what the hell is the matter with himself. As he walked, detecting the goddess' presence, he wondered if this goddess, or a half goddess, can finally melt the god's wall of ice and finally set him free of all of his worries.

Somehow, he had a feeling that she would change the whole Underworld, along with the god's heart. He looked forward to that.

* * *

**YAY! Done! Like I said, not sure if I can update soon, but maybe not in this month or two...the girl's got to study! Wish me luck! And thanks to those who are reading!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

** must love cats!(like the show Must Loves Cats!) ^\/^**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Ello! I'm back with an update as it is now my HOLIDAYS! So happy! My teacher s gave tons of homework but with miracle I finished it all yesterday! Which is the first day of my holidays! Maybe will be updating more next week but don't get your hopes high yet cuz my major exams is October so...**

**Anyways, this will be the first time I'll be writing on Autumn's POV! Yay! i've been looking forward to this chapter. And no, it won't tell you about how Autumn was sent here and by whom(although I bet you know who) cuz I plan for something otherwise! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn Lin Qiu arrived at the entrance of the Underworld. She sighed, wondering about the reason she accept the goddess' proposal in the first place. Yes, she was desperate, but not that desperate to go to the Underworld for her! But she was deceived by that cunning goddess, and she can't take back her word.

'So dark and cold...' She muttered to herself. But that was not a surprise. Even from the mortal world(on no, now she sounded like a goddess or something...) she knew that Underworld, or just Hell, is dark and cold and scary. Not that she's afraid of ghost or anything like that. She is just not used to it, as Singapore (where she lived) is not that cold.

She sighed again. There was no turning back now. As she walked on, she can feel many presences near her. She tried very hard not to shiver. Her chiton was definitely not keeping her warm enough.

Autumn tried her best to run without actually show that she was running. She walked quickly and finally arrived at a river. Someone was sitting on a boat, not moving. 'Sleeping?' She asked herself. She walked closer to the boat.

'Do you have a drachma for a ride?' Suddenly, an old man's voice asked. Autumn looked at the boatman. It was his voice. With his long, black cloth worn over his head, she could not see his face.

'Um...a what?' She stammered. She did not like people who deliberately hide their own face. But this man here was making her feel uneasy rather that anger. Besides, what the hell _is _a drachma?

'If you do not have a drachma, you shall not cross the river.' The man said and slumped back as if continuing his sleep.

'Um...but I thought Hades knew that I will be coming?' Calling the god by his name might be rude, but she herself is a goddess too, right? Autumn was biting her bottom lip. What if it was not allowed to call the god by his name? What if that isn't his name?! I'm so screwed!

'The lord of the Underworld...' The man sat upright again. Then he cocked his head slowly. He opened his mouth to let a knowing 'ah...' out. The man turned to Autumn. 'Get in. I have permission to let you in without a drachma...' Somehow, he seemed sad. What is a drachma anyway?!

Drachma is a coin used in Ancient Greece. A voice in her mind said. Autumn raised her eyebrow as she climbed in the boat. She sat down while the man stood up, holding a boat spade. 'Sit tight, goddess.' He whispered while rowing the boat to the middle of the river.

* * *

Well, to sum up the whole boat trip—it was utterly nasty.

She can see skeleton under the water, on the rocks, or bodies floating on the water. It was disgusting. It was lucky that she didn't puke on that boat.

Autumn thanked all the gods she know when they finally arrived on land. '_W__ǒ__ de tiān a... _I definitely won't do this again...' She muttered to herself. She turned to the boatman. 'Thanks for the ride.'

'It is my pleasure, my lady.' He bowed. Although saying that, Autumn knew that he was still not happy about the free ride he'd gave. And Autumn knew just what to do.

She asked for a drachma in her mind and if she was told the truth, it will appear in her hands. And indeed it did. She gave it to the boatman. 'Here.'

'Thank you, my lady. May you have a pleasant trip.' The boatman's voice sounded lighter than before. Then he rowed his boat to the other way, back to where she found him.

Autumn turned to look at the road in front of her. Somehow it was brighter than the path that she had walked before reaching the river. Perhaps it was because that the place where the god and the other dead spirits were. As she walked, she noticed that the trees that was at first green turned to shades of yellow.

'No...Don't wilt yet! It's not time for you to wilt! Turn back!' She absent-mindedly told the trees. A voice just like before said to her. _'Then control your power. You're radiating your own power of Autumn.' _

'Oh, really?' She blinked. Then, like the voice said, she tried to control her _power_, as it said. It worked-the trees turned back into green. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. _Whew! Don't know what the god will say when he found out that not only that I didn't bring any life to his world, I only bring more death. _

She walked on, but stopped when she saw a silhouette under a grand gate. She figured that he was her guide to Hades, so she went to him.

When she stood in front of him, she knew that she was right. The man bowed at her. 'Welcome, Lady Persephone.'

'Um...yes. Well.' Autumn really didn't know what to say. But thankfully, the man wasn't offended by her lack of words.

'This way, please.' The man led the way as Autumn followed. It was a long walk, she was sure. And boy was this silence uncomfortable. She watched the man quietly lead her to the god, and based on that particular goddess, her future husband, if everything worked out. She secretly hoped not.

'Hei, what is the god like?' She asked. The man paused and looked at her weirdly. _Did I ask something stupid? _'I meant, if I'm going to live with him, I need to kinda know him, if you get what I mean...'

The man nodded. 'Of course, my Lady. I beg your pardon for my rudeness just now. It was because that nobody had asked that since I could remember. It is very kind of you to consider about that.'

'Since you could remember? How long have you been with the god?' Autumn asked.

'Hundreds of years ago, my Lady. A Daemon can live for a long time, although it cannot be compared to the immortality of a god.' The man...sorry, now daemon answered.

'Ah? Oh, right, of course.' Autumn laughed at herself. Of course he is not a human. Nobody here is human. 'So, Hades...'

'Yes, the lord. I suppose you should be briefed about Lord Hades. He is sometimes unpredictable, but overall...' The daemon started talking to her about Hades. Autumn listens attentively to him. It was surprisingly fun. And that way, she could avoid angering the god that might just kill her right there and then.

* * *

'Here you are Lady Persephone.' The daemon, Iapis(she asked) said when they arrived at the door of a palace. It was black and surprisingly pretty.

'Thank you Iapis.' Autumn said to the daemon as she watched the door opened by itself. _Must be those godly things..._'Thank you for talking to me about Hades. I appreciate it.'

'Of course, my Lady. And I hope that you will tell Lord Hades about yourself, your real self, my Lady.' Iapis gave her a serious look. 'The lord hate those who lied to him, but if you apologized earlier he might forgive you.'

'...Iapis?' He knew? He knew that I was not really Persephone?

'But I personally like you, my lady. So please don't make the Lord angry.'Iapis gave her a smile and walked in. Autumn sighed and followed. _But I can't just walk in and tell him 'hei, I'm not Persephone,' right?_

She sighed. She will have to see. Maybe the god won't notice that she's human?

* * *

_W__ǒ__ de tiān a... _**this is Chinese for 'Oh my goodness...' Or something like that.**

**So, is it okay? I hope so!**

**And I wanna ask, they say that the documents will expire in this website. So if the doc for a published story expires, what will happen to the story? I don't want to test it so I'm asking. If you know, pls answer by whatever way that you know, THX! 3**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**cuz cats are adorable!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, I'm back. Not to waste time, so on with the story.**

* * *

So now Autumn was at her room, laying on her bed. She had gotten lost just a while ago, due to wanting to just get away from Hades. Luckily the daemon found her wandering and kindly led her to her current room. She bade him a good night and he did likewise.

The whole room was nice. The lighting was just right for her to see properly. She looked around. A king-sized bed with two pillows was just on her left from the door. On her right was a dressing table with a mirror, just like the one she used to have in her home. Overall, there was a lot of space as the room was only filled with those things that she mentioned. The theme of color was surprisingly orange and brown, just like her room back at the mortal world. _Autumn. As if he already knew who I am._

And that reminded her about what had happened just now. Yes, she expected that Hades will recognize her as a human, but she didn't expect it so soon! She haven't even thought of a good cover story yet! And now she definitely looked suspicious in front of Hades.

Speaking of Hades, he wasn't as cold and taciturn as the goddess had said. In fact, if you throw him to the mortal world, he would be surrounded by girls all over the world. He was kind to her, too. Not at all like the merciless god that the goddess had described. Nope, definitely not.

As her mind was busy thinking, Autumn went to a door inside her room. She opened it and went inside. It was the bathroom that was half the size of the already big room. '_Tian na(my goodness)... _how big can it get?!'

The bathroom also consists of a big closet. Autumn opened it and was surprised by the clothes inside. And, judging by the size, it seemed that these were all hers. She raised her eyebrows at nobody in particular. 'Who filled this closet?' she asked herself but of course nobody would answer her that.

She sighed. Then she turned to the showers and the bath. 'How ironic. Although this is hell, it's so heavenly inside.' She muttered. She looked around. 'Well, I might as well make myself comfortable and get a good sleep. Then I'll wake up early and think up a cover story.' She nodded to herself.

_Yes, a good cover story to cover my sorry ass for I really don't want to anger the god..._

* * *

Hades woke up in his room. His body clock told him that it's time to wake up and work. He let out a yawn and went to clean up.

Walking to the usual dining room, he expected the usual quiet morning eating alone. But that was not the case.

'Good morning, Hades!' A woman's voice shocked him. Hades looked at the table and the woman was sitting there, already eating. It was Autumn. He stopped at the door, staring at the abnormally cheerful woman. It was so rare to see any smiles in Hell. So rare that Hades thought it was impossible to see a smile. But here he was, looking at the brightest smile he had ever seen.

'Come on, don't just stand there! The food is awesome!' Autumn said, beckoning the god to come. Hades complied, and sat at his usual place. Then he noticed that Autumn was pouting. 'What is the matter?' He asked.

'You are sitting so far away!' Autumn complained. It was as if he deliberately did that! She really isn't all that scary! He is the one who will be scary because she hadn't thought up of a story yet...

Hades frowned. 'This is my usual place.' He really didn't understand this woman. What is the problem of them sitting far away? It was not like they're very close that they should sit together!

'Okay then. If that's the case...' She abruptly stood up, carried her food to the seat next to him and sat there. Then she continued eating, ignoring the surprised look from Hades.

_What is her problem?! _Hades thought to himself. He glared at the now smiling daemon at the door. The daemon, not bothered to hide his amusement, walked to the god and gave him the food. 'Your food, lord.' Hades glared again at the smile on Iapis' face. Then he decided to not be bothered by it and started eating the food.

Autumn looked at the amusement on the daemon's face. This told her that normally the god would sit here, eating alone. Somehow, against all odds, she felt pity for the lonely god. Fancy an almighty god in his own castle, yet no one is bothered to eat with him. She remembered that she had once been in that position too at home. But thanks to a friend at school, she dealt with that problem. So now it was time to be helpful to this god too.

Autumn continued eating, but still steal glances at the god beside her. His posture was stiff-_he had never eat with another person before?_-and he kept his eyes on the food only. He looked bewildered, maybe because of her actions. She was stunned by that expression.

'Why do you feel strange if someone sits beside you?' Autumn had asked before she realised it. Hades immediately glared at her. She put her arms up as in the surrender gesture. 'Just asking...'

Hades didn't answer her. He went back to his food. But he was wondering how did Autumn knew that he was uncomfortable with her sitting so close. Did his defence dropped so low that even she can notice his feelings?!

Hades had always hid his feelings because, well, when you are the god of the Underworld where evil ghosts lurked, you cannot afford to show your weakness. There are a lot of people/non-human living things that will take advantages on your weakness and soft spots. So when he heard the question, he was shocked that she found out. But shocked didn't mean that he will answer it. Besides, the answer was obvious.

_He had never, ever, ever, sat with someone before, not just when he dines. His servants are all behind him, his family are all in front of him, and thus he was left alone._

Autumn watched Hades as he sank deeper into his own mind. The sadness in his eyes told her a lot about him. But, looking how he had quickly built the wall between them when she had only just asked, she decided to keep quiet, for now.

The rest of the food was eaten in silence.

Afterwards, when the servants took away the bowls and stuff, Hades finally looked at Autumn again. Autumn noticed that Hades had distanced himself from her. She ignored it and looked at Hades.

'Explain why you are here, now.' Hades planned to talk to her as little as possible now onwards. He kept his tone as cold as possible.

Autumn was quite hurt by the icy tone. She sighed. _Well, now that he is quite angry, I guess I should just tell him the truth. It's better than him finding out the real truth and then kill me. _She thought. 'Okay, I'll tell you.' She took a deep breath, and began.

* * *

**Sorry to those who had looked forward to Autumn's explaination in this chapter...I planned to type it in this chapter but then it will be too long so I'm separating them. Hope I can use the computer again but the probability is low...sorry in advance!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-seriously, who doesn't?-**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO! Sorry I was MIA for soo long...I didn't do so well in my mock exams(or trials as we call it here) especially Malay(got a B) so I was banned from the computer until my real exam is over. And now it did, so I'm back again! So on with the story...**

* * *

'I was a human, as you knew.' Autumn started. She turned away from the Greek god. 'Just a normal human. And I had a fight with my parents, and no you don't need to know the reason I fought with them. It's a stupid argument.' Autumn touched her neck, a sign of nervousness that Hades had yet to understand.

'Well, I got angry and stormed out of my house. And, well, I don't know. I was too angry at the world, perhaps. So I went to the bridge and looked down to the river, wondering if I should just jump and end my life.'

_Suicide?! Her?! _'How old are you?' Hades asked, interrupting Autumn.

'Oh, just eighteen.' Autumn grimaced. 'Had a long way to go and I think of death. Yes, I know it's stupid. So thank god Persephone decided to butt in.' Autumn chuckled at the thought. 'The first second I was alone, a second later Persephone just appeared beside me.'

It was a shock for Autumn because she had specially confirmed that she was alone. She didn't want anybody to see her jump, or doing other things that is out of the ordinary.

Autumn continued. 'She was gorgeous, you know. She _is _a goddess. But I didn't knew then. Thought that gods don't exist, as many humans do nowadays.' She smiled at Hades. 'Humans believe in science and technology, not magic and stuff. You all never show up anyway to prove us wrong.'

Hades just snorted. 'And unbalance your life? No thank you. Zeus had specifically told us to not meddle with humans.'

Autumn nodded with a smile. 'Well, anyways. I saw Persephone right next to me and I was shocked. She was just so pretty and so...out of the world. Then she started looking around, muttering _'is this the Human World,' _and totally ignored me.' Autumn described the scene.

'I was about to tell her off when she turned to me and was like _'Hei! A human!' _I glared at her, telling her that _'yes, I am a human. And what are you?'_

'I figured that if she called people _humans _that means that she is either just plain weird, or that she herself is not a human. And judging by her looks I guess that it's the latter. And I was correct.'

Hades listened attentively and gestured her to go on.

Autumn continued. 'And she just answered my question and said that she is a goddess. Of course I don't believe her. I mean, how weird is that?! I didn't even know that a _goddess _existed. Then she started telling me weird stuff, like _'I know you wanted to jump off this bridge. That is why Hermes sent me here' _and stuff.'

'Wait, that Hermes kid was involved in this whole incident?' Hades didn't mean to interrupt, but he was quite surprised by the fact. He and Hermes got along fine-well, as fine as an adult and a teenager can be-so he didn't think that the young god was into this scheme as well.

'Well, Persephone didn't quite put it into words. But I guess that 'the winged brat of a god with two pet snakes' is referring to Hermes?' Autumn remembered how Persephone said about Hermes. And from her new-found knowledge from Persephone about the Greek gods, her best guess was Hermes.

Hades's face broke into a grin-a small one, but on him, it's very noticeable. 'Yes. He is the only one who has a winged helmet and heels along with two snakes on his caduceus.' Hades nodded, not realizing that he was relaxing and was not at all following what he had planned last time-which is to talk to Autumn as little as possible-as he had originally planned. 'Please, continue.'

'Well, so I asked her what's her problem. Then she countered me with what's _your _problem.' Autumn laughed, now noticing how ridiculous it sounded. 'It was here that I figure she put a spell on my or something. Cuz' I split all the beans out to her, which I wouldn't do if I'm the normal me. Telling her all of my problem and how I was going to solve it if she didn't come. And she offered a way out.'

'And that way out is to come here and be my Queen?' Hades figured out the rest.

'Yes, well. She told me if I come here, I won't be technically dead. And if I do it correctly, I might even get to go back to the Human World. So I agreed, and she sent me here.' Autumn finished and just release a sigh of relief. So hopefully Hades doesn't ask more. _Mentally crossing my fingers here..._

Sadly, her wish wasn't fulfilled. Hades had tons of questions to be asked before he can let Autumn go.

'How about your godly powers? I can feel it in your blood, so it is not temporary given by the goddess.' Hades asked. _She didn't explain how she got that?_

'Well, Persephone knew you wouldn't be so easy to trick by a temporary given power, so she gave me some of her blood and let me generate my own powers for a while.' Autumn answered. Then she cocked her head when she remembered something. 'Weird, she mentioned that I have hidden powers inside me. She said that humans have zero magic but I have them, only that my powers cannot be channeled through my body. It's like they're suppressed by somebody or something. Then when she gave me her blood everything was like, just great. I... I can't explain.' Autumn scratched the back of her head.

It really was hard to explain. It was like; she was fine before meeting Persephone. But when she receive the blood from her, everything in her went smoothly like there was something stuck in her veins and was just cleared.

'This is strange indeed...' Hades nodded, his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to make some sense out of this new-found information. 'Humans can never have powers. Even if a god or a goddess gave them their blood, the powers that they gain are temporary. But your powers aren't that...What do you take power of?' Hades' mind suddenly clicked and asked.

'Erm...I don't know...it's kind of the same as Persephone. I can take control of plants and stuff...' Autumn thought of how the trees wilt and the flowers wilt when she move past them. 'The only difference is that Persephone make the grow; I make them wilt.'

'Very strange indeed...' Hades was about to ask more when there's a knock on the door. It was only now that they noticed the servants were long gone, leaving only both of them there.

'Yes, come in.' Hades waved the door open.

It was Iapis. 'My lord, Goddess, I am sorry for interrupting.' He bowed towards them apologetically.

'No, it's fine. What is it?' Hades asked. He beckoned Iapis forward.

Autumn was like, _thank god you came, Iapis, or else I would be questioned so much further! And I don't want that!_

'The...inhabitants of the Underworld, or more specifically, the maidens would like to celebrate the arrival of the goddess. They propose to have a little...party at the fields.' Iapis said.

'I am fine with it.' Hades said and turn to Autumn. 'You?'

'Sure! Of course I would love to go!' Autumn shouted. _Anything to get away from this conversation! _'I want to see how the Underworld is like!' Upon her excitement, she jumped and grabbed Hades' arm.

'Yes yes, I know you are excited! But get off me!' Hades yelled at Autumn, surprised by her actions. Autumn poked her tongue out but did as she was told.

Iapis smiled at the scene. 'Then I shall announce it to them. Thank you lord, goddess.' He made his way out of the room.

Autumn looked at what she was dressed. 'Is this proper for this kind of things? Or should I change?' She turned to go back to her room but was stopped by Hades.

Hades shook his head. 'No, it's alright. We are going with a chariot anyway.'

'What? A chariot? I thought we're going by horse!' Autumn asked. When she saw the questioning expression on the God's face, she explained. 'I had never ridden a horse before! I want to try! Although I had also never been in a chariot before, but that's almost the same as a car or any other traditional transport in the Human World! Please?' She put on her best puppy face.

Hades rolled his eyes but can't help but melt in the gaze of Autumn's. 'Alright, we shall go by horses, happy?' He sighed when he saw her smiled and nodded her head like a bird. 'Then I supposed you have to change into another clothing suitable for riding. I'll send a servant girl to your room to help you.'

'Thanks Hades!' Autumn went to the doorway that will lead her to her room. Before she could go though, she was stopped by Hades' voice.

'And Autumn?'

'Yes, Hades?'

'Don't think that I don't know you are hiding something from me about that topic. We shall have that conversation again sometime soon.' Hades smirked at her. He could not help it-that horrified look on her was very satisfying. _Thought that she could hide things from me, eh?_

'Uh...okay...' Autumn practically ran away from the room and to her own room.

* * *

**So, sorry again to those who waited! (And to those who had abandon this fanfic, _COME BACK~~~) _**

**BTW, if my mom allows it, the next chapter will be up next week! _Cross your fingers and hope for the best!_**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-love their eyes the most! along with the tails! oh! and whiskers! Not to say their fur!Or rather, just love all of them!-**

**Ps-to GentleReader-sorry to say but this is indeed HadesxAutumn. sorry if you dun like it...**

** -should I change the character so that Persephone won't show or just say that it's HadesxAutumn in the summary? Help~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, sorry for the wait. I have nothing to complain about life so...here you go!**

* * *

Autumn all but ran into her room, eager to be away from the god. 'How scary...' she muttered to herself. She had assumed that Hades believed her, but looked like she had underestimated him. 'Note to self – never underestimate handsome guys, especially handsome gods. You never know what they know.'

That said, she sighed and went to the closet-her closet (she still can't accustom herself with the bigger than normal closet). She opened it and was overwhelmed with lots of clothes. There were all traditional Greek clothes that she didn't know the name of. And unfortunately, she also didn't know what was suitable. 'How am I going to find the suitable ones?!'

'Goddess?' A girl's voice said as a knock on the door was heard. 'May I come in? Lord Hades had wanted me to offer some help to you, goddess.'

'Yes, please!' Autumn was so happy. 'Come in!'

The door stayed closed.

'Erm...' Autumn stared at the door. _Why doesn't it open? _

'Goddess, you need to command the door for it to open. We servants are not allowed to open the doors, even with your permission.' The voice chuckled lightly and said.

'Really?!' Autumn exclaimed. _No wonder Hades had to gesture at the door for it to open for Iapis. _She tried to imitate the gesture while willing the door to be opened.

It finally did, and a girl age of fifteen (or something) bowed and came in. 'Thank you, goddess.'

Autumn smiled awkwardly and gestured the door to close. 'I'm very sorry about that. I was accustomed to fields and meadows that I seemed to not being able to open doors.' She joked. It was half lie and half truth. She really didn't know how to open the doors here in the Underworld but she did not live in fields and meadows. Instead she lived in cities where doors are opened by hand. She thought that Persephone might be living in a world full of flora and fauna so she used that.

The chuckle she received from the servant girl was quite heart-warming, even though she knew that the chuckle was towards her. 'Yes, it's alright, goddess.'

Now that Autumn really looked, the servant girl looked quite transparent, but not like a glass. _So she is a spirit, eh? I wonder how she died at such a young age. Poor thing. _Autumn thought. But the girl was happy though. She can see that.

'What is your name?' Autumn asked, smiling at the girl.

'Ah! It's Melia, goddess.' She bowed again. Autumn clicked her tongue and pulled her up.

'Don't be so formal.' Autumn told her. 'I think that other than Hades and Iapis, you'll be the one Who will talk to me more. So please don't be so formal towards me.'

'Your meaning, goddess?' Melia inclined her head to one side, and frowned slightly.

'Skip the bowing thing,' Autumn petted her cheek. 'I now see you as my friend, not my servant, okay?' She could actually touch Melia! She thought that spirits of the dead cannot be touched! But it was a pleasant surprise.

'Yes goddess.' The smile from Melia was genuine. Autumn guessed that she had little to none experience with a god or a goddess. 'So what do you need of me, goddess?'

'Autumn nodded and gestured to the closet. 'I need a suitable clothing for riding horses.'

She will never forget the face of surprise on Melia's face when she heard that.

'Goddess, surely you meant a carriage?!'

'Nope.' Autumn chuckled. 'You've heard me right. I'm riding a horse.'

* * *

Iapis materialized beside Hades. 'Lord?'

Hades was at the royal stables where they had put their horses AKA the dread steeds. He was caressing one of them when Iapis appeared. 'Iapis. Did the girl go to the goddess?' He had called one of the servant girl that he had seen outside the dining hall to go help the goddess.

'Yes, Lord.' Iapis said after a short pause. 'The girl is serving the goddess now.'

'Good.' Hades absent-mindedly caressed the horse. It nuzzled back, welcoming the kindness of the god.

'Lord...are you sure that the goddess had asked for a horse instead of a carriage?' Iapis asked as he watched the god petting his horse.

Hades' lips twitched upwards in amusement. 'Yes, I even asked her twice to confirm it. But she seemed to be determined to ride a horse. Funny, as I have never seen a goddess to be so eager to _ride a horse. _Usually there would be carriage or they just transport themselves. Very interesting...' Hades continued to caress the manes of the horse.

When Hades noticed that Iapis did not speak anymore, he turned to the daemon. 'Iapis?'

'Lord...you do know that the goddess...' Iapis had difficulties to find the right word. He gestured helplessly.

'You meant to say that the goddess was not actually Persephone, right?' Hades asked while raising an eyebrow towards Iapis.

Iapis looked relieved that he did not have to say that out loud. 'Yes, lord.' He found out about it when he saw Persephone/Autumn walked past the garden all the plants wilted. If it really was the Goddess of Spring, they will bloom even more, not wilt. That's when Iapis started to suspect Autumn. But after talking to her, he knew that Autumn was actually a nice girl.

In spite of that, his master was still Hades, so Iapis still needed to tell Hades about this finding. However it seemed that Hades already knew about this. _And Hades still wants her to be here?_

'Lord? Is she...I mean, will she...'

'No, don't worry.' Hades' lips turned upwards. He was amused by the fact that Iapis was finding it difficult to say something out loud towards him. Hades had him as a friend since millennia ago so they were really close to each other. And even since they first met, Iapis had no problems to say about what should be said to Hades.

But then again, it might be because they were talking about Demeter's daughter being replaced by a stranger with suspicious background. And Hades can't blame Iapis for being quite afraid because Demeter is not a goddess that you should anger.

And anyways, Hades knew what his friend wanted to say. 'I don't think she's here to harm us or something similar. But we still don't know what her motive is, so we should still be careful around here.'

'So we should also keep her identity a secret from the spirits?' Iapis asked.

'Yes, of course. Until we know of Autumn's motive of coming here, I suggest that we don't make it hard for her.' Hades nodded in agreement. 'She had came here, regardless of how, just for that plan of hers. If we make it hard for her or make it impossible for her, she might become dangerous.'

Hades sighed. 'It's not that I don't trust her. I trust her fully, even what she said to me about herself. Only...' He sighed again and noticed Iapis' pitiful gaze. 'I have been tricked so many times, even by my own brother. I just...cannot trust anybody else just for the sake of knowing that they might be trusted. I need the 'definitely can' trusted.'

They went silent for a while. Then Iapis cocked his head as he thought of something about what the god had to say. 'Lord, Autumn is...?'

'Autumn is her real name. She also took power of Autumn so it fits her.'

Iapis let out a chuckle. 'How ironic. A goddess of Autumn is replacing a goddess of Spring.'

Hades smiled (really smiled) at Iapis' statement. 'Yes, ironic indeed.' They laughed for a while before they quieted down upon hearing footsteps and two girls' talking.

'Ah. Here they come.'

* * *

**Done~~~ I could make it longer but... the lazy bug is currently inhabiting my body, so... sorry, people... I'll do my best to win back my body from the bug but now I just wanna get away from this Greek World...**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**- don't ask why! I just do! And the exclamation mark is really necessary! 3**

**ps-pink penguins- erm...I really don't know...I usually imagine characters with hair and eyes and...that's about it. They are always face-less. And I'm not familiar with those famous people... but if you give me some names or something I will go and see which is nicer as my Autumn (because technicallyAutumn is mine. ^\/^). I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know, I'm a very bad person for being lazy to type this out. But just so you know, I was having multiple writer's block for this and probably will for the oncoming chapters...SORRY~~~ TwT**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

'Goddess. Here are the royal stables.' Melia said to Autumn. Then she turned to her and asked for the sixth or seventh time (Autumn lost count). 'Goddess, are you very sure that you want to go with the horse? Surely the carriage would be more comfortable?'

Autumn chuckled. She was asked the question for so many times, she just didn't bother to answer them anymore. She knocked Melia's head lightly. 'Don't keep doubting me! I know what I want.'

'Oww...' Melia pouted and covered her head with her two hands. 'But it's so rare... no, it's has _never _heard of that a goddess would want to ride a horse. Sure, Goddess Artemis might ride them but...'

'Come on. Let's just go in the stables already.' Autumn laughed again and pulled Melia's head. Somehow Melia reminded her about her little sister, which was almost the same age with Melia. Autumn absent-mindedly ruffled Melia's hair as they went in the stables.

Hades was already there with his riding armor and clothes. Iapis was also at Hades' side, but judging from his normal clothing he won't be going with them.

'Hello, Hades, Iapis. Which horse will I be riding?' Autumn smiled and asked. She looked around the stables. It was very tidy, unlike how she would picture stables. There were quite a number of horses in there, all neat and handsome (pretty).

'Goddess.' Iapis bowed to her. Autumn gestured him to rise.

'You can choose which horse you want to ride. I shall be riding Orion here.' Hades petted Orion, the black horse's nose. Orion nuzzled towards his master's hand.

Autumn slowly went towards the horse. She cooed at it. 'Aww~~ look how gorgeous you are!' She put her hand near its mouth when Hades moved to a side to let Autumn near it. The horse looked at Autumn, then huffed at her hand and turned away to Hades. 'Hei! That's not nice!' Autumn pouted.

Hades chuckled. 'Don't worry. He's a bit cocky due to him being my favorite. But he runs fast so I can't complain.' He gestured to the other horses. 'Should I give you a tour to find a more suitable horse?'

'Of course.' Autumn said and gave him a nodded. She turned to Melia. The girl was looking at the horse with awe. She looked like she wanted to go near the horse but she was scared to do so. Autumn smiled to herself and went to the servant girl...Wait, she's her friend.

'You want to pet it?' She asked kindly to the girl.

Melia jumped at the sudden question towards her. 'Um...'

'Come on.' She led her to Orion. The horse eyed them carefully. Autumn took Melia's hand and reached out to the horse. 'Come on, dear cocky horse, let the dear Melia pet you...' Autumn muttered.

And the horse really did let Melia pet it. It nuzzled into Melia's hand. Melia chuckled from the feeling of fur on her hands. Autumn laughed. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Iapis smiling while Hades curled up the corner of his lips into a tiny smile.

'Thank you, goddess!' Melia said to Autumn. Autumn smiled, accepting the thanks.

'Come, girl. We should let the god and goddess to do their things.' Iapis called out to Melia. Melia gave a bow ('I told her not to bow!') at Autumn and left with Iapis.

Autumn turned back to Hades. 'Sorry for the small interruption. Shall we continue?' In the back of her mind she was scared to have angered the god as she had just ignored him. But instead she was given a kind look (with a small twitch on his lips). She smiled back in return.

'Of course. This way.' Hades gestured again. This time Autumn followed him. They looked through the whole building of horses before Autumn decided on one. Then they prepared the saddles and stuff that they needed for riding. It was a while after they finished.

'So, are you ready, goddess?' Hades looked at her when he had helped her on the horse and got on his own horse.

Autumn harrumphed. 'Don't _goddess _me. Call me Autumn.' She said. Then she continued upon seeing Hades lifting his eyebrow. 'When we're alone, then. When we're at the company of the others though, call me Persephone or something. Just, good lord! Don't be so formal. It's unnerving.' Autumn faked a visible shudder and winked at Hades. 'Besides, I call you Hades all the time! Did I ever call you god or lord?'

Hades had to really try to recall if she ever did, but in the end, Autumn was right. She either just talk to him, or had called him Hades. Hades sighed and cocked his head as an agreement. 'Okay then, _Autumn.' _Autumn rolled her eyes at his tone. 'Are you ready to visit my realm?'

'Of course, Hades. Anytime.'

* * *

'So are we going straight for the party or are you giving me a tour around your realm?' Autumn asked Hades when they were strolling. The scenery here was fantastic! She had thought that she preferred sunshine and beaches, but now she clearly sees that she was wrong. Even if this is the Underworld, there is still light so they can still see clearly around them. And Autumn had never seen anything so beautiful.

There's still some places that were not lighted. Hades had only brought her to lighted areas. Autumn took note to ask Hades about those dark places later. But now she can only gaped at the scene.

They were currently going under the trees that had grown and was trimmed to cover them enough to give some shade but not enough to cover the light. There were actually flowers – narcissus, Autumn noted – growing almost everywhere. The branches and vines grew just nicely above them. Generally, it was just so awesome and beautiful. Nobody would think that this was actually Hell.

'I would like to give you a simple tour of the Underworld before I lead you to the fields.' Hades answered Autumn. 'I doubt that the preparations will be as fast. Or is it that you don't want to?' Suddenly Hades' tone changed into something dark. Defensive, even. _What is he defensive about? His realm?_

'Don't misunderstand me, Hades.' Autumn nudged her horse towards Hades and gave him a touch on the arm. 'I would love to see more your realm. It's beautiful.' She said and gave him a smile. 'I was just wondering.'

Hades' gaze softened. He cocked his head as an apology that Autumn knew he will never speak out. 'Then let's continue. I shall bring you to all the fields before I bring you to the maidens' one.' He nudged the horse to go faster and Autumn followed.

'Just wondering, how does your realm have lights? Because on Earth, I was taught that the sun gives out light, and of course Apollo won't come to your realm...' Autumn asked out of curiosity.

'I made an orb to produce light just enough for my realm. Unlike other immortals and humans, the spirits did not necessary need light. Lights here was just to be comforting and make things easier to work.' Hades explained. 'And you are right. I do not take a liking to that sun god. He is usually never allowed in the Underworld.'

'Hmm...I don't think I will like him, do I?' Autumn joked. 'If _you _don't like him, then neither will I.' Autumn winked at Hades. Their horses continued to trot to their destination.

Hades only frowned. 'If that is the case then I doubt that you will like anybody.' He looked down. 'I don't really anybody. And the others only tolerated me because I am Zeus' brother and the Lord of the Underworld.' His horse, Orion felt his master's depressed feelings and stopped. Autumn stopped her horse too and looked at the god. He was smiling, but Autumn knew that wasn't actually a smile; it was a grimace.

'The young gods... they had never actually respected me. They don't know how strong I am. I am, after all, the brother of Zeus. But they never acknowledge that. Instead, they shunned me away.' He looked up and glances at Autumn. 'It was a wonder to me that Demeter had offered me her daughter, but I think I know why. Because she never intended to let Persephone here in my realm anyway.'

Autumn touched Hades' arm again as comfort. 'If this helps, I don't think that Demeter knew that Persephone would do this whole thing with me.' Autumn said. 'Persephone said to me to best keep this all a secret, _especially _her mother.' She shrugged at Hades.

Hades nodded and sobered up. He even smiled(slightly) at Autumn. 'Thank you, Autumn. Then, shall we go?' From his tone, Autumn knew that he really appreciate what she said to him, which made her really proud of herself.

'Of course. After you, Hades.'

If she was right, this was where their relationship had started to turn to something more than just a normal friendship. Turn to what, Autumn will never knew until later.

* * *

**YAY! Done! And as I said. I'm currently trying to break down the block that is in my mind for this fic. Hopefully I will succeed soon! **

**Stay with me, 'kay? (giving cute watery cat's eyes)**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-I hate the saying 'curiosity kills the cat'. I mean, why kill the cat?! So cruel~~~ TTwTT**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back to give you another chapter! Thank me! Mwahahahaha! ... okay that was just me being plain weird...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn truly enjoyed herself in the party. There was no doubt about it. It was her first time experiencing this type of things. Oh, no that she had never went to any parties before; she did, and had a not-so-good time there.

Well, the only downfall to the party in the Underworld was that everybody kept bowing to her. Yes, she knew that it was a must, but it made her shudder. Her friends used to say that having someone older than you to bow to you will have her life cut short. And really, she had like a hundred years of her life cut short in just that one day.

But anyways, it was truly a good night to welcome her here. That was the reason why they had this celebration in the first place, right?

Autumn looked around after talking to another group of maidens. _Where is Hades? I'm sure that he was here somewhere just now... _She called out to Melia who came to her immediately. Autumn asked about Hades' whereabouts. She was pointed to the shades in the background.

'I saw the lord there just now, but I'm not sure if he is still there...' Melia said. Autumn told her her thanks and went to the shades.

He was there. 'Hades?'

'Yes, goddess?' He turned in surprise to look at her. But he received a look from Autumn. He blinked, finding out what was wrong. A few seconds later...'Ah. Autumn. What is the matter?'

Then only Autumn smiled and went to him. He was leaning against a tree, looking far away. He had crossed his arms, a frown forever on his face. She went to the front of Hades and saw the questioning look on his face. She smiled at him and smoothed out the frown. 'Come on. Even if you can't smile, at least get rid of that frown. People would think that you don't like me here.' She joked.

Hades let his face relax as he felt Autumn's warm hands on his face. _Ah...it had been so long since anybody had willingly touched me...or rather that it had been so long since I had let anybody touch me at all..._ Hades resisted himself from sighing disappointedly when Autumn stepped away. But the blush that appeared on Autumn's face was worth it.

'So...' Autumn looked away, her hand on her neck, rubbing carelessly. _Well this is very awkward...why the hell...I mean heaven did I do that for?! _She instantly corrected herself. As she was now in Hell, she probably shouldn't use that type of cursing and stuff...

'Why aren't you with them?' Hades asked, sensing her nervousness and decided to help her. He nodded to the maidens and soldiers and just everybody else. 'This is a celebration for your arrival, after all. Go and have fun.' He gestured her away.

Autumn shook her head. 'No. I'm done with all those bowing and _thank you for coming _stuff. Here is just nice.' She said, giving him the _and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it_ look. She chuckled to herself when she heard the huff Hades gave.

Hades sighed and kept quiet. He looked to the gardens just behind the palace...thingy. Autumn followed his gaze. The leaves on the trees there were starting to turn yellow. Autumn arched her eyebrows. She turned to Hades. 'Hades?'

'Yes?'

'Why is it... I mean... is there four seasons too in the Underworld?' She gestured to the trees and their wilting leaves. 'I remember them green before, now they are yellow. Did you do something to them?'

Hades nodded. 'Yes, it's a... you can say a gift for your arrival. Since you take power of the season Autumn, I suppose I can handle a few wilting trees here and there.' He said, feeling a blush coming to his face so he hid it by turning away. He mentally reprimanded himself. _What is the matter with you, acting like some human teenager in love...wait a minute. LOVE?! _He shook his head slightly as f to get rid of that idea. _No, definitely not. I cannot afford to..._

'So you can change the seasons here?!' Autumn asked, interrupting Hades' train of thoughts.

'Yes. This _is _my realm, after all.' Hades said in-the-matter-of-factly. 'In my realm I can do whatever I want.'

'That's so cool!' Autumn said in awe. 'So you can, like, change anything that you don't like into something nicer?'

'Yes, but usually I leave them alone. There is no reason for me to alter too much. I don't come out very often anyway...' He smiled slightly and said.

'Hmm...' Autumn didn't say anything about it. They had a comfortable silence until the celebration was over. Hades took her home (since when did she started thinking the palace as her home?) and she thanked Hades for a good time. After a bid of good night, she went back to her room.

* * *

Autumn paced around her room. _Will I do it, or will I not? I can't decide! Damn Persephone! Forcing me into a hard situation! _She thought as she paced. She turned to the blank paper and the empty envelope on the table and scratched her head. _Bloody hell...heaven!_

She sat on the chair and stared at the paper, willing it mentally to just disappear. And, well, the word _Olympus _and _Zeus _on the envelope didn't help. _Damn it!_

Actually, Autumn had a mission given by Zeus via Persephone. In the first place, Persephone was asked to go to the Underworld to be near Hades. It was said that Hades wanted to attack Zeus and get the throne of...whatever Zeus is. So she had to make sure either it is true and tell Zeus, or make sure that it isn't true and tell Zeus. Generally, she had to report anything and everything that had happen to Zeus.

Persephone refused to do that. And adding the fact that she didn't want to go to the Underworld in the first place, she decided to find a replacement for the whole thing. The goddess had found her.

Unfortunately, the cunning goddess told her only about coming to Hell. She didn't say anything about spying on Hades until she was sent to the gates of Hell. Autumn was horrified to be forced to do such unmoral things but the deal was done. She had agreed to it and it can't be taken back.

So now here she was, staring at the paper, and she didn't know what to do. _It all comes back to the same question. Should I, or shouldn't I?_

She thought back on how Hades treated her all the time she was under his care. Except of the hostility he had shown to her on the first day and the breakfast today, she was kindly taken care of. Hades was very kind and nice and handsome...

She slapped herself literally. _What the hell am I thinking?! Pervert! _

Anyways, back to the topic. She really shouldn't send any information to Zeus. That is betraying Hades' trust. And after Hades' stories about his family, Autumn didn't want to hurt him again. He had suffered enough from his family.

(The back of her mind told her off. _You just want to play safe, just in case Hades found out and hate you. Then he will start to kill you. _Autumn shook her head. _No, it's not like that at all...no...Not particularly..._)

Autumn finally decided to tear the envelope and the paper into pieces. She summoned the autumn wind to blow them all away to the unknown. Hopefully they won't be discovered by Hades and instead sent to somewhere like the Tartarus.

Mentally crossing her fingers, Autumn finally went to her bed and lied down. Moments later she fell asleep.

* * *

_Autumn felt herself leaving her body and found herself in a garden. A beautiful one, considering whose garden it was. She could feel the presence of the owner near her, thanks to her powers. She turned around upon hearing the wind and found herself looking at someone who she knew and was expecting._

'_Persephone.' Autumn called. The woman, or rather the goddess nodded and gestured to the tables and chairs which had materialized suddenly. Autumn followed Persephone to the seats and sat down. She looked at the goddess, waiting for her to speak._

_She did, finally, after a few moments of silence. 'You don't seem surprised by this sudden visit.' She stated nonchalantly, but Autumn knew she was very curious._

'_I expected a visit and stuff from you to check me out. But it was a surprise that it took you so long. I thought you will come yesterday.' Autumn said, sipping in tea from a cup that also had a sudden appearance on the table._

'_Well, I've been...busy, as you can say.' Persephone shrugged._

'_Doing what? Lazing around, I bet. Since you don't have your mother pestering around you and stuff.' Autumn rolled her eyes. 'Busy...' She muttered under her breath. 'Like heaven...'_

'_Anyways,' Persephone waved as if she wanted to shoo something away and changed the topic. 'How is Hades really like? I mean, I have never seen him before as mother won't allow me to, but I have heard rumors...' She sounded genuinely curious as she bent towards Autumn like two little girls sharing secrets even though Autumn knew that nobody would be able to come here without Persephone's permission._

'_What kind of rumors?' Autumn asked, deciding to play with Persephone in her game and bent down with her so their heads were just some inches between them._

'_Like he's all somber and sad and scary and has a bad-temper. He is cruel and hateful and stuff.' Persephone answered._

_Autumn cringed at all those adjective. 'Totally wrong.' She said and sat back at her seat, a frown forming on her face. 'Well, except for the scary part, because he is scary when he's angry. But the others are all false. He is a very kind god that still accepts me even though he knew I was a fake...'_

'_Wait he knew you are a fake?!' Persephone yelled and her voice boomed into Autumn's ears._

'_Yes, yes. You don't need to be so loud!' Autumn covered her ears but the damage was done. She could still feel her eardrums vibrating. 'Seriously, it's not like you are not loud enough...'_

_Persephone was now out of her chair and pacing around, her hand rubbing on her chin. 'This is so strange! I thought that... Everybody knows that Hades hated being lied to!'_

'_Yes, and you still do that to him anyways...' Autumn muttered._

_But before Persephone could ask more, she cocked her head to the side as she listened to something. 'Oh, Autumn, you are about to be awake. We shall talk later.' She told her. Autumn stood up and nodded._

'_Then I'll see you soon?' Autumn asked._

'_Of course. How can I leave you here alone when I'm the one who asked you to be here?' Persephone winked at Autumn and waved her away. 'We shall talk next time.' She repeated. 'Now you should wake up. Good luck to you dear Autumn.'_

'_Yes. Good day to you too, dear Persephone.' Autumn said before the view slowly lost its colour and disintegrated. She felt herself being thrown back to her own body and woke up._

* * *

**First and foremost(rather, before i forget,) to pink penguins: yep, Mandy Moore she is(somehow), an eighteen year old Mandy Moore. And yes she is so pretty!**

**Thanks to the others that liked my story. Just a warning though, but I think you all knew this already - I update my stories really irregularly. Like, if I want to type it, then I will. then if it's done, then and only then shall I go and post it up. Hope you don't mind! But of course I'm not telepathic or something so I won't knew unless you leave some clues...(OMG is that the first request for reviews?!) ^v^**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-I even put my Facebook profile picture as cats!(and no i won't tell you my Facebook page. Want to contact me, just PM and stuff 'kay?) see how I just adore them?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go! Because of Fluffykitten's pen name, I've updated this for you! **

**Okay, and it was also because of your reviews of wanting more. So here you are.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn woke up feeling a little light-headed. She guessed that it was the side effect of that dream visit Persephone gave her. She didn't move from the bed, trying to accustom herself from the dream to the real world.

That garden just now was in fact Persephone's, or rather her dream garden. The goddess had summoned her soul (forgive her for the lack of appropriate term) there to have a talk with Autumn. She wasn't really surprised with that visit; like she said, she was expecting it from Persephone. However, she was surprised by how fast time past in these dream realms. She thought that she and the goddess only talked for about a few minutes but now it's already the other day in the real world.

Now that she felt the uneasiness was gone, Autumn got out of the bed and went to clean herself. She had a lot to do today.

She knew that the rumours about Hades rebelling were false. But as her friends always said: 'if there's smoke then there would be a fire.' Or something like that. Or put it in real English, there's always truth behind every rumours. So there must be something that had made Zeus and the others think that Hades was planning to rebel. And, if not for Zeus, she had to find it out for Hades himself.

And, like her mother always likes to say, it's always best to start early.

* * *

After having Melia assisted her on her wardrobe (she really had no clue that Greek clothing was so complicated) Autumn went to the dining hall. Hades was already there, eating. As expected from a very disciplined guy. Autumn went beside him and sat down. She smiled at the servant who gave her her food.

'Good morning, Hades.' She greeted, offering Hades her best smile. She was glad to see that he had paused to eat.

'Good morning, goddess.' Hades nodded and said. When he received an almost pouting look from Autumn he nodded to the servants slightly. Autumn really pouted then but accepted it and went to her food. It was delicious, like yesterday.

'So where are we going today?' Autumn asked nonchalantly. Actually, she really hoped that Hades had something to do or something because she wanted to investigate the whole Underworld for anything suspicious. And, well, she can't do that if Hades were there.

'No, _we _shall not be able to do anything today.' Hades answered. 'Unfortunately I had to attend to something important today so I cannot accompany you.'

'Oh, really?' Autumn made her voice sounded pity and sad but in her heart she was thanking all the gods that she knew for making Hades busy. 'Then it can't be helped then. But is it alright if I spend my time outside? I would like to be as close as possible to nature if I can.' She asked.

Hades nodded his approval. 'You may go out if you wish.' He finished eating just then and looked at her. 'I could accompany you for a short tour around my realm.'

'Oh, no. it's fine, Hades. You go and have your work done. I shall have Melia bring me to wherever I want.' Autumn smiled and said. _Like Heaven I want you to come and see what I am doing…_

Hades tilted his head as he observed the goddess in front of him. He knew that she was hiding something but he did not know what it was. He also didn't have the time to make her tell him the answer. So he decided to trust that she won't do anything bad and sighed. He stood up.

'Have a good day, Hades.'

Hades turned to Autumn. 'Yes, you too.' But before he leave, he thought of something. 'Goddess?' He said and continued when he caught Autumn's attention. 'You are allowed anywhere in my realm, but do not even for one second go to the innermost part of the Underworld. That is Tartarus.'

'Tartarus?' Autumn questioned. _The hell of hell, _her mind told her. _Okay, the worst place you can ever be. Got it. _Autumn nodded to Hades. 'I will remember that. Thank you for warning me, Hades.'

'Then I shall take my leave.' Hades nodded to Autumn and left.

Autumn happily ate all her food and went on her way.

* * *

'Melia! Where are you Melia?' Autumn called out when she was out of the dining hall. The girl came running from the hallway from her right and stood in front of her.

'Yes, goddess? How may I help you?'

'Do you know about the surroundings of the Underworld? I mean,' Autumn chuckled nervously. 'I'm not very used to this place, and I thought that you might be…'

'Ah, then I apologise, my goddess.' Melia's face paled a little. Hard to notice since she was pale to begin with, but Autumn did notice the change. 'I only work in the palace. I had never went outside before until yesterday when you had invited me to the celebration. I'm afraid I cannot help you with this.'

Melia's face looked so sad Autumn was so sorry that she had thought about Melia in the first place. She went to the girl and hugged her. 'Oh. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know. I'm sorry, my dear Melia.'

'No, goddess! It's alright.' Melia panicked when Autumn apologized. Again, just like the horse ride and the carriage, no gods or goddesses have ever apologised before to anyone. Not when they were right, and all the more not if they were wrong. But this goddess in front of her… she had broken all the unspoken rules to be an immortal.

Autumn released the girl in her arms and sighed. 'Well, whatever. I don't really need to know about everything anyway. I could do some exploration on my own.' She said. Her next sentence was towards Melia. 'Do you have anything important to do today? Those that cannot be procrastinated and stuff, I mean.'

'No, goddess. My main work is to serve you.' Melia answered.

'Good. Then let's go for a little sight-seeing. Come on then, dear Melia.' Autumn walked away from Melia. She could hear soft pattering of feet so she knew Melia was following her.

She hummed a song to herself as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Half an hour later, she stopped. Melia paused beside her, a little frustrated smile on her face. Autumn was outright frowning. She turned to the girl. 'You know, Melia?'

'Yes, goddess?'

'Remind me that when Hades come back, I'm going to let him know just how frustrated I can be when I'm lost in his palace.'

'Will do, goddess.' Autumn can hear the smile in the girl's voice.

'Anyways,' Autumn blew the hair that was on her face away while her hands were on her hips as a sign of frustration. 'We are lost. Well, technically I'm lost and you are just unlucky enough that you are following me. I think it's time that we find someone who is more helpful than you or me, huh?' She smiled at the girl. Melia nodded.

So Autumn called the only person – no, scratch that. The only living being – that she could think of to help them now. 'Iapis! Where are you Iapis?'

'Yes, my lady?' the daemon materialised in front of her almost immediately and gave the both girls a fright.

'Oh my…Iapis, kindly refrain yourself from just appearing.' Autumn exclaimed while putting an arm over the girl's shoulder and the other hand on her chest. 'I know it's more… natural and easier for you this way but…' Autumn gestured mindlessly with her right hand.

Iapis smiled. 'Of course, goddess. I apologise for scaring you.' He paused. 'How can I help you goddess? I assume that you need me?'

'Ah, yes.' Autumn nodded. She gestured around her. 'You see. Apparently Hades likes his palace large and maze-like. But I do not. And thus, I am… a bit lost. Can you help me?' Autumn smiled, embarrassed as she was quite ashamed of herself for making them lost in the first place.

Iapis chuckled despite himself. 'Yes, my lord does enjoy expanding his palace and had only stopped these few decades.' He said while still smiling. 'So where is your destination, goddess? I can lead you there.'

'Thank you. I wanted to go out, you know. To the gardens.' Autumn answered and followed Iapis when he started to lead them the way. She turned around to make sure that Melia was following her before continuing. 'I know that Hades had led me outside yesterday for that celebration but in my excitement I forgot the route out.'

'Don't be worried, though, goddess.' Iapis turned to her. 'I needed a few centuries to get used to this place and I still get lost sometimes. It is perfectly normal to be lost on your first few days here.' He chuckled.

It was a while until they got to the door that Autumn felt familiar. The other side of the door was the gardens.

'Here you go goddess.' Iapis gestured to the door. Autumn and Melia went out but Iapis didn't. Autumn looked at Iapis questioningly. Iapis just shook his head.

'I'm afraid I cannot accompany you, goddess, but I am still the main butler and worker in the palace.' He apologised. 'But if you ever need my help, don't hesitate to call my name. Or you can have the other servants to assist you.'

'Of course. Thank you, Iapis for making some time for us.' Autumn smiled gratefully at Iapis.

'No problem.' He said, closed the door and left the two to themselves.

Autumn turned to Melia. 'Now that we are here, where should we go?' She asked, her eyes looking around to find some place of interest. She had no idea that this whole realm was so huge! There were so many places to venture.

'How about we just simply wander around, goddess? We might find something interesting that way.' Melia commented.

Autumn nodded. _That sounded like a good plan, if not at least it _is _a plan. _'Okay then. Let's go.'

* * *

**I figure that Hades' palace will be so large that even Hades himself will get lost sometimes. So he might be using his powers for teleportation. And if you are wondering why Autumn isn't using that as well, it's because she ****_is _still new with her powers and didn't know that she can actually _teleport._**

**Anyways, enjoy much? ^V^**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-well, I once had a nightmare about cats. I fed them-the whole group of them - but I'm out of food so i went away but the cats chased me...I woke up in shock. I was, like twelve back then. And I had a phobia of cats for months until I saw one cute kitten at my friend's house. then i decided to just love them. besides, if compared to dogs... well, which one do you prefer? Chased by a group of hungry dogs or chased by a group of hungry cats? Domestic ones, mind you. Not wolves and tigers...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! Another chapter. Just to remind you, Autumn is still a teenager at heart, so she might do things that her heart tells her to do. Not that you should be worried too much...**

**Anyways, onto the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn and Melia walked around as they really did not know where to go. All around them was trees, trees, and more trees. Not that Autumn didn't like it – she loved it. It just didn't help her with her little investigation.

And in the end, when she laid her eyes on a garden full of flowers of all kind, she threw all of her previous plans away and ran. Yes, ran through the garden laughing like an idiot, a psycho, a maniac, etc. Funny thing was, Melia followed her, although not laughing like her, but still smiling and followed her as she ran.

Finally, Autumn got tired and just sat down on the grass. Melia without asking just sat beside her, which Autumn quite appreciated. She sighed loudly as she appreciated the sky. Unlike in the Human World where she came from, it's not light blue with clouds. Instead it's a shade of dark blue with some touch of black. There were some stars (at least, she assumed that it was stars) shining around the sky. Another beauty in Hell. How fascinating.

'It's just so much fun, surrounded by the nature. I'd almost forgotten the feeling, what's with all the time indoors.' Autumn exclaimed. She remembered about the time when she was still a small child, she would go to the nearest gardens, parks, even forests if that's the only place where she could be near the nature. Everybody who really knew her said that her first love wasn't a man, but nature herself. And she couldn't agree more.

'Well, I had fun running, but I can see what you mean, goddess.' Melia chuckled as she mimicked the goddess – laid on the grass with her eyes on the sky. 'I was never allowed outside the palace. So thank you, my goddess, for letting me have a chance.' She rolled to her side and looked at Autumn with happiness and gratefulness.

'You are welcomed. I'm glad that I was able to come out here too. So you have Hades to thank.' Autumn answered. She placed her arms behind her head so her head was on her arms. Her eyes were on the stars but she turned to Melia when she found some hesitation before a little hum of accepts.

'What? You don't like the god?' Autumn was on her side and was looking at Melia in a second.

'What?'

'I mean, you hesitated before agreeing. So you didn't want to thank him or something. So you don't really like him. Am I right?' Autumn questioned and noticed that Melia blushed, embarrassed that she was found out. So it was true. 'Why?' Autumn wanted to know. _Hades is a great guy!_

'Actually, goddess, other than Lord Iapis and you, nobody really got close to the god. We are afraid to do so.' Melia sat up and answered. 'The god is always on his work, his job. And he really doesn't do anything other than frown all day. All of us servants are given the impression that he can never smile until you came and soften his features.' Melia was fidgeting now, as in her heart she knew that she wasn't allowed to say this out loud. It was an unspoken rule to never speak about the god unless necessary.

'Really? But he is a very kind god!' Autumn exclaimed, also sitting up as she face the servant girl.

'But he had never shown that side of him. He was always so somber and sad. And sometimes he was really angry.' Melia said, twirling one of the curls in her hair. 'We are really afraid of him. He is very powerful and all of us didn't quite want to be near a god who looked as if he will burn up the whole palace if he was angered.'

Autumn sighed. 'I didn't know he was thought like that. If you really get to know him, he's a very sweet guy!'

'But goddess, we are servants. We cannot _get _to know him; we can only work for him.' Melia told Autumn. She touched her arm gently. 'You have to know that we can't really get near to any gods and goddesses as we are spirits, humans and the sorts. Not all of the immortals are like you, goddess, who is so kind and warm towards me and the other spirits. Most immortals don't appreciate any interaction between them and their underlings.'

'But Hades is okay with Iapis.' Autumn stated.

Melia sighed. 'Yes, but that is because Lord Iapis was with the god since forever ago.' She sounded exasperated.

'Hmm.' Autumn hummed thoughtfully. This situation had to change. She remembered about Hades telling her that he will always be alone, shunned by the other immortals and feared by his servants and underlings (save the daemon). She can't help with the family part, but she can certainly bring changes with the servants' part. That meant starting from Melia.

And she knew just what to do.

Autumn stood up, pulling Melia with her. Melia gasped a 'what are you doing?' when she was surprised by Autumn's sudden action. 'Come on, Melia. I got a great plan!'

Melia didn't even get to say 'what' as she was pulled to a run by her goddess.

* * *

Hades was near Tartarus, surveying. He heard that there were some _activities _done by the inhabitants of Tartarus from some reports by the spirits nearby.

Tartarus was the place for all the worst spirits to be – no matter if it was a human, a daemon, a nymph or some other little nature spirits, or Zeus-forbids, an immortal; if they had done some bad stuff, then they will be sent here, guarded by Hades and his minions, Cerberus and the guards.

He actually had wanted to have this little _trip _here a long time ago due to a very uncomfortable feeling inside him (he can feel this whole Underworld as if it's his body) but he decided against it. Even a powerful immortal like him can be affected by the aura of Tartarus if he went there too much too long.

But when the reports came about the rather disturbing activities at Tartarus, he decided to check. He was also worried about the feeling the was stronger these days in him. Adding to the fact that he had a guest/visitor in the realm with him, the one which was quite suspicious yet trustworthy (he wondered if he should put those two words together as they didn't really sounded right. Yet it was true for Hades), he decided to go for a visit.

But it was as if somebody had heard his arrival, there was nothing unusual. The howling of the souls, the screaming to be let go were still there. Nothing out of the ordinary.

'But Lord Hades, I am sure that I have seen some movement these few days.' One of the nearby spirit said. He was also the one that sent some of the reports.

'Then it seems that they knew about my arrival and kept quiet.' Hades said, feeling himself frustrated. _How did they know that I was coming? And this means that this trip is a waste of time. But the reports cannot be false as I have also sensed some suspicious actions here. This is so frustrating…_

He sighed. He can't do anything else but to go back and wait. The damned souls in Tartarus were obviously aware of his arrival today so they won't be doing anything for these few days. Consider that as the only good thing that happened out of this failed investigation.

He turned around to where they had their horses on wait, and gestured for the followers to go. 'Come on, we can't do anything else, here.' He nodded to the acknowledgement he received and went to their horses.

He was wondering about what Autumn was doing when the spirit that was with them just now said to him. 'Lord, I'm sorry that this turned out like this. I didn't mean to waste your time.' The voice wavered a bit when he saw Hades glancing at him.

Hades shook his head. 'It's fine.' He said and kept silent, making the spirit think that he _was _mad but he just didn't admit it. But actually Hades wasn't mad at all, just a little frustrated about the suspicious activities in Tartarus. And of course he knew that the spirit misunderstood. Yet he did nothing to show otherwise. _They won't believe me, anyway._

* * *

Hades was just getting off his horse at the entrance of his palace when he heard a scream of joy. He jumped down and scanned the whole area, trying to find out where did that scream came from when he turned and just caught a glimpse of one Autumn jumping on him. He gave a little huff as his hands struggled to hold Autumn just in case she fell.

'Hades! You're finally back! I've been waiting for you!' Autumn exclaimed happily. She put her arms around his shoulder, a clear sign that she will not be getting down _just yet. _

Luckily she was quite light and Hades could handle carrying her. He sighed, adjusted the position of Autumn in one of his arm while the other hand gestured for the servants to move the horse back to their stables. He ignored the surprised look at them and walked back to his palace. A set of footsteps was behind him; he turned and saw a servant girl, _Melia, right? Autumn's servant, _walking behind him with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. He raised his eyebrows at that but didn't question it.

Autumn was squealing excitedly as she was one-arm carried by Hades inside. And she was talking very quickly. 'I was so nervous! Waiting for you to come back! You are quite late, you know? It's almost evening! I didn't like lunch without you, so I wouldn't want to have diner without you too! So I was waiting, and dear Melia here agreed to wait with me…'and she babbled on.

Hades sighed in exasperation. _This is one hell of a talkative lady…_

He didn't notice it, but Melia who was beside them did. There was a fond smile on Hades' face, directed towards Autumn. Melia looked back at the flowers she was holding. Perhaps there _was _some truth in what the goddess said about the god Hades after all. But she cannot be sure until she tested it out herself, hence the flowers.

* * *

**Yeeaahh, so. What do you think? ^v^**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**- I know this is greek AU-ish, but still. In Ancient Egypt they treated cats as gods because they(at least some) worshipped Bast, a cat goddess. Forgot what kind of goddess she is but, well. All you need to know is that she is a cat goddess, so people treat cats like gods too. Go wiki if you are curious. And FYI I know this from reading the Kane chronicles by Rick Riordan. It's not as nice as the Percy Jackson series but it's fine as a pass time as you wait for my next chapter. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! New chapter. I'm so proud of myself~~(meant to procrastinate but was scared to be cursed/scolded and stuff by y'all so...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Hades carried Autumn back to his palace and to the nearest room. Melia was just silently following as Autumn was still talking about everything that had happened save the plan she had with Melia.

'And the flowers! Oh gosh they are so lovely!' Autumn held onto Hades' neck. 'Who planted them?' She asked as she was put down onto the floor when they arrived at the room.

'The gardeners and the servants' Hades answered. He gestured to the nearest maids who was busy staring at the commotion just now (which was Hades carrying the goddess) to bring some tea. They scurried off. The god seemed to be in a good mood but they can't be sure as he had never been in a good mood since forever.

'So, where were you today?' Autumn asked Hades, who sat down at the chairs. She sat beside him while Melia followed closely behind her. 'You took almost the whole day!'

'Just... work.' Hades didn't want to tell her. He figured that he still didn't trust her but actually he just wanted to keep her safe. Telling her that he was at Tartarus to check on the damned was not a good idea. In his heart he knew that Autumn might just go and have a look or something, and Tartarus was a very dangerous place to be. Especially when she was a new goddess without any experience.

Autumn sensed that he didn't want to tell her, so she let it go. Her eyes caught Melia's questioning glance. She shook her head. _Wait, be patient. It's not time yet. _Her eyes told the servant girl. Melia nodded.

The servants arrived with teapots and cups. They left them alone after pouring them each a cup (except for Melia). Autumn eyed Hades as he drank. And Hades was nothing if not observant.

'Yes, goddess?' Hades turned to Autumn with a raised eyebrow.

'What?'

'You have been staring at me for quite some time. What is it that you want?' His eyes twitched as he said. And that made Autumn concluded that he was indeed in a good mood.

'Nothing. Melia?' She gestured to her and towards Hades. The girl nodded and went to the god with the bouquet of flowers in her hands. Hades just watched without saying anything. His arched eyebrow was the only thing that told anybody (who was observing) he was quite surprised, but other than that, his face remained static.

Melia hesitated upon looking at Hades' stare and looked back at Autumn. But the goddess noticed the arched eyebrow and nodded to Melia, encouraging her.

'Um…' Melia muttered.

'Yes little one?'

Melia gave the flowers to Hades. 'We…we saw these and thought that we could give you these, my lord…' She whispered.

Hades looked at the flowers, then to Autumn with the _you-must-have-something-to-do-with-this _glance. She didn't deny, instead she just smiled. Hades sighed inwardly and accepted the flowers. 'Thank you, little one. I appreciate it.'

Autumn was overjoyed that Melia was smiling towards the god without any more fear. It was obvious that Hades' face softened even if he didn't smile or anything.

'Then I shall take my leave, Lord, Goddess.' Melia bowed. She went to Autumn and winked at her. Autumn smiled back. The girl leaned down to her ear and said about how they got lost in the morning. 'You said you want to complain?' She whispered at her ear. Autumn nodded in appreciation.

'I almost forgot! Thanks Melia.' She said. The girl nodded and left the two immortals alone.

Hades was holding the flowers, turning them as if he had never seen flowers in his hands before. Then he glanced at Autumn. 'You told her to give these to me, right?'

Autumn shrugged. 'I may have given her the idea of giving flowers, but she was the first to want to know you or something.' Then she smirked. 'I thought you wouldn't accept.'

'I never turn down gifts. Besides, this is a lovely one.' Hades said and sighed. 'But it's a shame. Flowers are fragile, in my hands they won't last longer than one minutes.' Just as he said, the flowers that once were bright and healthy (well, as healthy as a flower could be without its roots, leaves and stuff) suddenly wilted and died off. The petals fell one by one. Hades released them to the ground.

'But why…?'

'I am a god of death, _the _god of death. Living things other than the dead, the immortals and spirits will be affected by my presence.' Hades looked at Autumn expressionless but Autumn saw the sadness in his eyes. She went towards Hades and touched him lightly on his arm.

'Anyway, what did the girl told you just now? Before she left?' Hades changed the topic.

Autumn was glad to talking about something else. A sad Hades gave off a very high-pressured aura that made her very sad too. 'Oh! I meant to complain to you!'

'About what?'

'Your damn palace! It's too big! I got lost!'

* * *

The next day Autumn went to Hades. She wanted to ask for permission to go out.

'Autumn, you do not need to ask. You are free to go anywhere in my realm.' Hades said when she asked. He was actually flattered that Autumn had even thought about asking him before going out. That meant that she respected Hades as the Lord here. But she was a guest of his, which meant that she was allowed to go anywhere but Tartarus. Now to think of it, he hadn't warned her about Tartarus.

'I can go anywhere?' Autumn asked, just to be sure.

Hades nodded. 'But beware of Tartarus. Do not go near there. The damned souls there might notice that you are not familiar with your powers and manipulate you.' He warned. 'They spent their time just waiting for the right moment to be free from Tartarus, and they will do anything to get away from the Underworld itself. And of course they hated me. They will try and get to me.' Hades tapped his fingers on the table and looked at Autumn. 'They will know that you are an important guest and will try to get to you.'

'Okay...' Autumn nodded. _Tartarus, eh? Seems that the rumours might be started from there. But Hades had specifically asked me not to go... _Autumn frowned. _I shall see to it later. _

'Thanks Hades! Then I shall be going.' Autumn stood up and went. Hades just nodded in acknowledgement. He had some other things to do anyway.

* * *

Like yesterday, Autumn got lost with Melia. Unlike yesterday though, Hades was there to help. She only needed to yell (in her mind) for Hades and he would be just at the next corner. And with his help, she and Melia found herself at the same flower garden as yesterday.

'Thanks again, Hades.' She said, putting a hand on the lord's arm. He nodded, his eyes betrayed what his face didn't – affection.

'If you need any help or guidance, feel free to ask for me.' Hades told Autumn. He waited for her to nod before going back to his work. Then it was just Autumn and her friend/servant Melia.

'So, where shall we go today?' Autumn asked cheerfully. Melia shrugged.

'Anywhere you want, goddess.'

Thus they just walked around, with Autumn gasping at the beauty of the Underworld and Melia following with chuckles and laughter.

'So,' Autumn asked when they felt tired and just sat down on the grass. Melia was just beside her. 'What do you think of yesterday's experiment?' She meant the bouquet of flowers given to Hades.

Melia hummed. 'I… I'm not sure. It seems that the lord was really misunderstood as cold and cruel. I expected him to throw the flowers away, but instead…'

'Instead he accepted it and seemed like he liked it, right?' Autumn laughed. 'He looked like someone who is very scary but is actually a big softie inside.'

'_Softie_?' Melia repeated the word that she didn't really understand.

'A person who is just kind and good and all those stuff.' Autumn explained. 'He _is, _you know, a softie. I guess that the Underworld can't have a softie to rule them, that's why he had to act and stuff. And now it turned into his other personality.' She sighed. She felt some pity for the god, but she can't help but feel that if he was just a softie, she wouldn't be attracted by him.

…_wait a minute, attracted? Who said anything about being attracted to the very handsome and good looking Hades?_

…_oh. It's me._

'Goddess, you sounded like you know about these a lot.' Melia said. She plucked a flower near her and gave it to Autumn.

Autumn took it and mindlessly made a small ring from the stalk and the flower as a diamond. 'Let's just say that I had read about it somewhere.' She simply said. But actually she was interested in phycology and personality since she could remember. After high-school, she wanted to study phycology. But before that could happen, she got a fight with her parents and… this all happened. But she did read books so it's not actually lying to Melia.

'Anyways, we should go back.' Autumn sighed. She took Melia's hand gently and slipped the flower ring into her left hand pinky. 'I'm starting to get hungry. Shall we?' She stood up. Melia followed, admiring the ring on her finger.

They only stopped once when she noticed a larger-than-usual maple leaf on the ground. It was still fresh, although there was some yellow on it. The surface was still beautiful and Autumn squatted down to take it up.

'Goddess?' Melia asked, the unspoken question lingered in her voice – _what is the matter with the leaf?_

Autumn smiled and hold the leaf with too hands. She concentrated on giving the power of the autumn to the leaf as well as maintaining it in the leaf. The leaf slowly turned into a shade of red and yellow, just like a normal leaf will when it's autumn in the human world.

'I'll give this to Hades, as a token, as a present, anything. But I will give this to Hades. Somehow, I think he would enjoy this gift.'

* * *

**Well, got nothing to say anyway. Just...wait patiently for the next chapter and please please plleeeaaassseee don't give up on me? :D?**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-because cats are as awesome as you are!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go~~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hades did enjoy his gift, although he wondered about the significance of the gift. And being a quite straightforward person (when he wanted to know something) Hades had immediately asked Autumn about the gift once Melia went away.

'Why?' It was just a simple question, but with millions of answers. Hades didn't know what he wanted to hear. His brain was going thousands miles per second – _an autumn leaf, autumn, signifying death, ends, leaf, remembered that it meant... happiness? Maple leaf... not certain of its meaning..._

'Why what? Why I gave you a leaf? Why I gave you an autumn leaf? Why I gave you a maple leaf? Or why I even thought of giving you a gift?' Autumn asked innocently, blinking at Hades from the cup she was drinking tea from. 'You had to be specific, you know...'

'All of the mentioned.' Hades said. He was still holding the leaf that Autumn gave him just now and was twisting it at every angle he could.

'Well, I just wanted to thank you for having me here and treating me nicely, so hence a gift. I gave you a leaf because... well, it was _just there, _you know... so I thought of you, and I was like, _why not? _You like it anyway.' Autumn shrugged.

Hades raised an eyebrow skeptically at Autumn. 'How did you come to the conclusion that I like your gift?' He didn't say anything or do anything, just looked at the leaf and then asked the question.

'Cause you kinda smiled there.' Autumn pointed at the corners of her eyes. 'They went up. And so did the corner of your mouth. A little twitch. And your gaze softened.' She smiled. 'You do like the gift so don't bother denying it.' She added when Hades opened his mouth to say anything.

Hades promptly shut his mouth. He shook his head, his slight smile now visible even to those that did not plan to observe Hades like Autumn. 'You are as impossible as Cerberus when he wanted a walk.' He commented. 'But back to the questions. Why a maple leaf? Why autumn?'

'It's my power. It'll be easier. And in my opinion, maple leaves are autumn leaves, so there you go.' Autumn gestured vaguely. 'And it can be a token of remembrance if I had to leave... when I had to leave the Underworld.'

Hades frowned, his amusement now overpowered by a feeling of disappointment when he heard that Autumn was thinking of leaving so soon. Then he berated himself for feeling sad. _She was bound to leave ever since she stepped into the Underworld. You cannot keep her here... I didn't even know what her motive is coming here!_

'Hei, don't be down...' Hades felt a warm hand on his arm and turned. It was Autumn with a sad face. 'I didn't mean... I didn't mean to upset you. I might be leaving, but now I'm staying. And I'm staying with you. Okay?' She consoled him, and it made Hades wonder if Autumn is more mature than him.

The consolation worked, but only just a little. He still felt... upset. He removed Autumn's hand on his arm and lifted his other hand that was holding the leaf. He twisted it as he whispered. 'Autumn. The season when leaves wilt and die off from the trees to save water. Preparation for death. A perfect gift to the god of Death.'

'Hei, hei.' Autumn's voice got stern as she grabbed Hades again. She willed the god to look at her.

'But it is the truth. Our powers signified death, which is feared by most. Those that do not understand death fear it. Those that do understand know that it is a horrible thing. All of them do not accept it, and thus do not accept me. After all those centuries, I am forced to think that perhaps I am not needed in this world, human or otherwise.' Hades admitted. It was hard to admit his weakness. He didn't even say this to Iapis, and he never will. But he could feel his heart open to Autumn, and he cannot control his mouth.

'Nobody wants death. Nobody likes death. Even immortals like us can be killed if we are not careful. Once you are dead, it's gone. The soul might move on, but your previous memories are permanently gone. And they… cannot accept that.'

'Hades…' She managed. Hades didn't look at her; he had turned his head away to avoid eye contact. He knew how pathetic he was right now. Fancy a god, one of the oldest becoming such a … such a whim.

Autumn on the other hand was actually sad for the god. She didn't expect this whole thing could happen just because of a gift. But she can't say that she didn't want it to happen. It was good to have him open up to her, even if she didn't feel like she could help in anyway. Then, she remembered about what her mother said to her when her first pet cat, Sasha died of old age.

'How can a new one start if the old one doesn't end?' She whispered. At a young age, Autumn was very stubborn. She kept crying for the cat to come back and hadn't eaten well for weeks. Finally her body could not take the torture and she fainted. She woke up to her mother by her side.

'_Why did she have to die? Why can't we live together forever? Why does death have to take Sasha away from me?' Autumn had asked her mother sadly when she woke up._

'_Her time is up.' Her mother said. 'She had served you well, so death took her away to serve another.'_

'_But I don't want her gone! I want her back!' The girl on her bed yelled weakly._

'_But she had already spent her time with you. She had made you happy, and in return made herself happy. And now she will go and serve another young girl and make her happy just like you did.'_

'_But I'm not happy now! I… I want her back…'_

'_And this will be the last lesson you learn from dear Sasha – sometimes you must accept things, even if you don't like them. Fate likes to toy with us, and we cannot do anything but to follow what is meant to be.'_

'_So she was meant to leave me to serve another?' Autumn asked and her mother nodded as she dried her tears. 'But then why did she have to die?'_

'_How can a new one start if the old one doesn't end? She needs to cut off all ties here before finding peace to serve another.' The woman gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. 'This conversation clearly tires you. Go to sleep, my dear. Perhaps it will make more sense once your body and mind have some decent rest.'_

'_Yes, mama.'_

And she did understand, a few days afterwards. And they had a small funeral for the cat at their back lawn. She prayed that Sasha will serve the other as best as she could.

As her mind turned her attention back to the present, she noticed that Hades was quiet and looking at her. She blinked at him.

'How can a new one start… if the old one doesn't end?' He repeated, as if tasting the words in his mouth.

Autumn nodded. 'People might only understand that death is a bad thing, that death only means end. But if there is no death in this world, human or otherwise, then nothing will end. Everything will be forced to keep going until they worn out. New ones won't be able to come because _nothing ends. _So actually, death doesn't only means an ending, but also another beginning, which is important. So you are important. Don't think as if you aren't necessary here, because you ARE.

Hades nodded slowly, going through every word Autumn said in his brain.

'Besides, yes. The season autumn somehow means death. But if the trees didn't wilt, they won't be able to go through the harsh winter. With autumn, they live through winter and go on to become some of the most beautiful scene for spring, right?'

He then looked at Autumn in the eyes, and she saw something like admiration in his eyes. She squirmed a bit – unfamiliar with that kind of gaze towards her – but she looked back into those black eyes.

'You are quite wise for someone your age.' He commented.

'Ah, you should thank my mother. She is the wise one here.' She smiled. Hades nodded and looked at the leaf again. And she knew that he needed time alone.

'I will leave you to yourself today, shall I?' She asked gently.

'Ah…' Hades looked thankful, relief and guilty all at once. 'I…'

'Don't worry. I know you need time. I shall be with Melia.' Autumn smiled. 'I know how to entertain myself.' She gave his arm a gently comforting pat.

'Autumn…' Hades paused to figure out how to say it out without embarrassing himself further. Then he decided to just get it out. 'Thank you, for… everything.'

'No prob. Just… I'm here for you. I can help listen or… just anything, okay?' With Hades' nod, she left the room to find Melia.

Hades stayed, the leaf on his hand. He could feel Autumn's power swirling inside. He summoned some strings and tied it on the leaf. He wore it on his neck, shuddered a bit when the leaf touched his neck.

Centuries since he became the god of the Underworld, and he had never feel so calm and relief before. The talk with Autumn really calmed him and let him understand his own significance in this world. He had thought that he was not important long before but he tried to not let it get to him in order to do his job well.

After he let it all out, everything was so good… so relax… he needed to thank her again. For a lot of times. But he didn't think that would suffice to let her know just how much he appreciated her words (or her mother's).

He had a lot to think now, so he went back to his room and arrange his newly enquired information in his head.

* * *

Days after the Talk (the capital 'T' is necessary) Autumn felt that Hades and her had gotten closer. Not to say that Hades was much happier_. _He was still quite the same, with his stone-like face, but Autumn could see the softened gaze in his eyes. And best of all, Autumn saw her leaf on his neck. She was so flattered she actually offered to cook something for Hades at one dinner. He was quite shocked but allowed it anyway. And that dinner was the best one she ever had.

But Autumn still haven't forgotten about the traitors in the Underworld. And she suspected that in order to know anything at all, she had to go to Tartarus for answers.

But it will be dangerous – Hades had told her that. Warned her, actually. So obviously she could not just go and ask Hades to bring her there. And thus she needs a plan that will bring her to Tartarus without being found out while keeping herself safe.

It will be hard, so hopefully she can manage. But now she had to choose flowers to give to Hades. She decided to pursue Hades – as in, letting him know that she was attracted to him but didn't want to say it so bluntly at first. Slowly letting him know that she like him, then when the time is right, then she will tell him that she loves him.

…maybe. When she has gathered enough courage to risk being rejected, that is.

* * *

**I dunno... a little bit deep? Because it's _death, _it's bound to be deep. That aside, did you think I did well with it? I'm not sure... if you have any objections on how I approach this topic, just let me know, kay? **

**And the cat's name is from Fluffykitten's review - thanks for the cute names~~ ps- my aunt has a dog named sparky, so I didn't use that... ^v^**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**- just very sad that I don't have a chance to have a pet cat...**

**-funny fact- you know that fanfiction have some proofread writing thingy right? When I typed gaze, itwas underlined red and when I click to see what's the alternative, it's 'gays' and I was like, what? why would I want to write gays when this fic is heterosexual one? '0'**


	14. Chapter 14

**To Fluffykitten: haha~~ I liked the name Sasha, it's cute... (so you won't blame me for using it without asking first?)**

**to others, enjoy~~**

* * *

Persephone visited her in her dreams every now and then. Autumn was actually looking forward to them. It felt like she had met her long lost sister or something. And that was what Persephone had said too.

'Somehow, you make me feel like I'm talking to my sister, who I think didn't actually exist, as mother had only been pregnant with me. But really, I feel so close to you. This closeness was what actually brought me to you when you are about to jump from that bridge. Very interesting...'

And frankly, Autumn felt the same way with Persephone too. As if there was something that linked them together that cannot be seen. She had liked the goddess since she met her (after her initial shock and anger when she was stopped from doing what she had wanted to do). And when they talked it was like talking to your twin or something; you kind of understand what she was going to say and vise versa. This was the first time Autumn had ever felt like it and she was certain that it will be the last.

Anyway, it was just another dream where Persephone visited Autumn when she finally asked about the 'mission' that Zeus gave her. 'So, the traitors? Have you any information on them?'

'Uh...' Autumn scratched her head and poke her tongue out with a slight embarrassed smile. 'I think that they probably are those spirits in Tartarus. I can't be certain because I didn't go there to check.'

'Why?'

'It's dangerous. Hades warned me to not go there and I will listen to him with this. He knows more than me.' Autumn shrugged and said. 'Besides, Tartarus is guarded heavily that even I may not enter.'

Persephone huffed. Autumn frowned at her frustration.

'Why do you want to know?' _Why are you so frustrated?_

'It appears that Zeus had been quite frustrated that _I _haven't told him anything. And a little birdie said that if he didn't receive any news soon he will personally come to the Underworld to have a little visit.' Persephone frowned and stared at Autumn accusingly.

'Oh.' Autumn laughed sheepishly. 'I just... didn't want to tell them anything. I mean, screw them. If they want to know something then they should just come down themselves to see what is wrong. Instead, they sent you, who sent me, to come and then they expect me to obediently report to them? Screw them.'

Persephone whistled in awe. 'Good. I know I like you very much.' She grinned with Autumn for a while. Then her expression changed into a serious one. 'But they will still come and check if you are really here or already death. And the real me being in my own perfect garden doesn't help.' She gestured to her surroundings.

'Oh! This reminds me, where are you anyway?' Autumn asked.

'My own garden, where even Mother cannot find me unless I let her. Nobody can come here unless I invite them, and only their soul can come. I quite like here, in fact. No busybodies to tell what to do. Who are they to tell me to just go to the Underworld and be friendly with a god who has... such a reputation?' Persephone looked smug, as her hands twirled around her small goblet of ambrosia.

'You do realize that you are the one who told _me _to come to the Underworld and be friends with Hades, right?'

'Oh, really?' Persephone perfected a mock surprised expression. Autumn glared at the goddess before they both laughed.

'Anyway, I shall try and stall Zeus with some minor details.' Autumn said and petted Persephone's hand. 'So hopefully he won't come and bother you. But before that I need to tell Hades about this 'spy' thing.'

'Why? You can just hide it from him.' Persephone swirled her drink in her goblet.

'And risk him being angry for sharing some stuff that he didn't want the others to know? No thank you. I've read enough fictions to know that that doesn't always end well.' Autumn answered. 'In fact, they always end with an argument which sometimes gets better and sometimes don't. And frankly I'm sure that if Hades and I fought we will never have the same nice relationship ever again. I don't want that.'

Persephone blinked. Then she smirked. 'Oh hoh... Is my best friend and sister in love?'

Autumn rolled her eyes. 'You knew that a long time ago, _sister._'

'That I do.' Persephone smiled. 'Are you going to tell him?'

'When I decided to brave up and tell him, along with the 'spying' thing. Which I hope is soon.' Autumn admitted, sipping some ambrosia from her own goblet. It was surprising that she can actually taste it even though only her soul was here. But it was delicious, so she won't complain.

'Well, I suggest today, when you wake up. I believe that Zeus will have a letter sent your way in three days' time. But if you need time I can help you to occupy his time with something much more... enjoyable than you and Hades.' The goddess raised an eyebrow at Autumn, her face smug.

'And that is...?'

'I can convince Aphrodite to... ah! Talk to Hera about more pleasuring sex position with Zeus...'

'Eww! Don't tell me anything more than that!' Autumn scrunched her face. 'Underage, remember?' She gestured to herself. '_So_ do not need to think about sex right now...'

Persephone laughed. 'Of course, of course. But be sure to have something sent in Zeus' way in two days. And I suppose you should wake up now. I've set the time to move as slow as possible but sleeping for 14 hours _is _a bit too much.' She waved Autumn away. 'Now off you go.'

Autumn felt the familiar pull within her but she resisted it for a moment. 'Thanks, Persephy! I love you!'

'Yes, Auty, I love you too. Now go say that to your beloved Hades!' Persephone smiled at Autumn and waved her away again. This time Autumn complied to the pull.

Really, Persephone was just like a real sister to her. They fit each other's personality so well.

* * *

Autumn hesitated when she saw Hades. Sure, she knew the importance to tell Hades about Zeus and her feelings but she was not sure how to make it more acceptable. She knew that Hades was a prideful person and he will never forgive Zeus for doubting him and Autumn for accepting the offer.

But technically she didn't even help Zeus with his spying thing. She can't even go and investigate as Tartarus really sounded like Hell in Hell – very terrible. She was still afraid though. If she did it wrong, Hades would think that her feelings for him was fake and it's because of Zeus' mission for her that she came close to him. And that _will _be Hell for her.

She sighed, loudly. Melia heard and was worried. 'Goddess? Are you alright?'

They were having lunch, and Hades was away doing his thing. The weather was nice so Autumn decided to have her food outside in the garden and Melia followed, the nice girl she was. Autumn just finished her food and was now looking at the greens as she thought about the conversation she had with Persephone that morning (or last night).

'Goddess?'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Melia. You were saying?' Autumn turned back to her friend, blinking to clear her thoughts away so that she could concentrate on her instead of her memories.

'Are you alright, goddess?' Melia repeated, her frown more visible as she got more concerned.

Autumn nodded. 'Yeah... yeah, I think I'm fine.' She tried a smile but failed. She was so worried about what she had to do and what might happen... God, she was only sixteen... a normal teenager doesn't need to deal with these kinds of things. But then again, if she thought closely, this sounded like all those romance problem which teenage girls definitely do. But this was all so annoying...

'Goddess?!' Now Melia was really worried. Autumn had been spacing off once every few minutes!

'Ah! I'm sorry...' Autumn grimaced. 'Just, got kinda worried about something...'

'Can you share it with me, goddess? I can lead an ear for your problems even though I cannot help you solve them. It's better to share.' Melia touched Autumn's hand gently and gave her a warm smile to encourage her.

Autumn was hesitant. To tell Melia about her problem is to tell her that she is not actually Persephone.

'Please goddess, I want to help.' Melia continued. Her desperation to let her goddess be at ease was obvious in her tone.

'... okay. But first answer me this.' Autumn gestured for the girl to sit down next to her. She complied. 'If someone lied to you the whole time but it was for good, I mean, it's a white lie, will you forgive them?'

'Depends, goddess. If it's only good for them and harmful for us, then I can't forgive. But it's for both parties' good, then I maybe will.' Melia paused. 'Goddess, this is about you, isn't it?' She asked softly, looking at Autumn with her eyes betraying nothing to Autumn.

Autumn ran her fingers through her hair. 'Yeah... Actually, I'm not Persephone.' She admitted.

But to her surprise Melia didn't seem shock. In fact, she just smiled. 'Oh, goddess, is this what you are worried of? I've known that since I first met you!' She exclaimed.

'Wha...What? You... you knew?!'

'Of course. Why do you think I call you goddess instead of your supposed name 'Persephone'?' Melia smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. 'No goddess of thousands of years will act like you did, goddess. You look at magic as if you never knew them until now, and I never saw you use your powers, even for trivial things that goddesses usually use magic for. And the only time you use your power is to make a leaf wilt? Not at all the power of Persephone, the goddess of Spring. That's when I am sure that you are not Persephone.'

'Oh sweet Hades you are so clever! How old _are _you exactly, Melia?' Autumn was so shocked she didn't register what she had said at the beginning of the sentence.

Well, she didn't, but Melia sure did. But she didn't want to talk about that...yet.

'I am twelve when I died, but I have spent quite a long time in this realm. I have gained a lot of knowledge.' Melia said smugly as she watched the awe shining from Autumn's eyes. 'But I don't think that's what you are worried about, is it?' She asked carefully.

Autumn nodded. 'No.' She said quietly.

'Oh. Lord Hades doesn't know?' Melia asked, guessing.

Autumn shook her head as an answer. 'Much worse than that... can I tell you anything and everything and trust that you won't tell another soul without my consent?' She asked, seeking for some acceptance from her tiny friend's eyes.

'Of course. I swear upon the River Styx.' Melia said with seriousness in her eyes and tone. The atmosphere suddenly got heavy as the river was mentioned.

Autumn knew how important and true it was if somebody just swore upon the River Styx so she nodded and tell her the story of how she met Persephone, her mission, how she met Hades, and how she came to liking Hades.

* * *

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-can't type much here, mum calling to off the computer... gettin late... but I really loves cats!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go, next chapter! I had to apologize that the updates will be a lot more slower now as it's the new school year, and my form will be having extra subjects of ad-maths, bio, chemi and phys along with extra classes. I'll try to type more but you know (or maybe you don't, ah well) I like to think of ideas more than I like to type them. Heck, I like writing - as in papers and pens - more and I tend to get distracted when I'm on the computer.**

**Anyways, enjoy~~**

* * *

It was quite some time before Autumn can explain everything to Melia. But it was worth it. Even though Melia looked like a girl younger than Autumn, she was still much older than Autumn, and thus had more experience on life.

Honestly, after this experience, Autumn felt like she had gained a mother whom she thought she would lose forever.

'So to summarize,' Melia said when Autumn was finished. 'You are actually a human whom Goddess Persephone found and asked for help. Lord Zeus had asked the goddess to check on Lord Hades for any signs of betrayal but the goddess didn't want to so she asked for you to come here. You agreed because you were about to take your life.'

Autumn winced at the bluntness but nodded for Melia to continue.

'And I need to add that please don't take your life, dear. It's the greatest gift to all from the gods.' Melia petted Autumn's hand. 'Anyway, you agreed with the goddess so you came here. Then you are found out by Lord Hades about you being a human with some magic within you. He is fine with this. But now you like him, love him but you can't tell him yet because he might think that you faked your feelings to spy on him. Is that correct?'

Autumn nodded. 'And adding the fact that if I don't tell Zeus _anything _after two days I'm screwed, totally screwed.' She looked at Melia with the puppy-eyes that she had mastered for her mother. 'Please help me, Melia. I don't know what to do...'

'Goddess, I think you should tell Lord Hades about Lord Zeus first. Let him know about the traitors in this realm and let him deal with it. The lord might be angry with you for a while so you should consider leaving your emotions, feelings for him for another time when he trusts you again.'

'But what if he doesn't trust me again?' Autumn whined, pulling her hair in frustration. 'Then I am so screwed!'

Melia gently pulled her hands away from her hair. 'Would you rather him believe that you like him because of the job? Or him kicking you out? Or even worse, kill you and make your soul just, gone?'

'No! But...' Autumn threw her hands up in exasperation. 'I just... I don't know! I don't want him to be mad at me! But he definitely will! So I had to make him _not mad _somehow... with is impossible. You may think that I know him quite well, what's with the days of us together, but I don't really understand him that well! At least well enough that I know how to make him _not _angry!'

'But you have to try, goddess. You cannot say that you can't do it until you try.' Melia caressed her arm to comfort her. 'If he is angry, he still won't do any harm to you because to the other gods, you are still Persephone, the daughter of Demeter. The Goddess Demeter isn't on a friendly term with Lord Hades since forever.' She then gave Autumn a smile. 'Besides, Iapis since to like you very much since you have helped the lord to become, excuse me for the lack of a better term, happier. Trust me, Lord Iapis will be on your side.'

Autumn sighed and smiled. 'Thanks Melia. I guess I should just... I don't know, go back, ask for Hades, invite him to some place quiet and bare myself to him?' She laughed at Melia's wide-eyed face. 'No, not what you're thinking of! Bare myself, as in tell him everything so I didn't hide anything from him at all.'

Melia nodded. 'Alright, that's what you should do, goddess.'

Autumn took some deep breathe. 'Yeah. I can do this. I can do this.'

* * *

She managed to ask Hades to go to the gardens with her before her nerves got a lot more overwhelming and stop her from asking. Hades only raised his eyebrows at her when she got so jumpy when she asked.

'Alright. Lead the way, Autumn.' He said slowly. He got a feeling that if he even raised his voice, he will never hear what she had to say. She'll run off to somewhere and never let him know what was bothering her again, which was why he agreed to this in the first place. Autumn's face told him that he wasn't going to like what he will hear from her.

Autumn led him to the same spot where she had discussed this whole thing with Melia just now. They paused, with Hades patiently waited for Autumn to start speaking, and with Autumn to gather her courage to speak.

She decided to tell him about Zeus and the stuff and keep her feelings to herself, as least for now. First things first, she needed to let Hades know about the traitors and what Zeus had wanted Persephone/Autumn do.

'I... I need to tell you why I am here.' Autumn started. 'As in... There's a bigger part of the story that I told you before. A bigger part... and a nastier part.' She didn't look at Hades at all; her eyes were at the ground all the time, staring at it as if it's the prettiest thing in the world.

Hades nodded even though he knew she can't see it. _So she did lie about it that day. _It wasn't a surprise at all. He had millions years of training to see if somebody is lying or not, and Autumn was, if not lying, then was hiding something from him. 'So tell me.'

She was really thankful that Hades' voice was gentle, calm, slow, and not at all what she had expected. She had thought that once she got that sentence out he would be so angry that she had lied to him that day. _And please let him stay this way until I finish telling him this..._

'The whole thing about Persephone finding me at the bridge and stuff are all true. Only that after she had saved me from... the bridge, she took me to some place and started telling me what Lord Zeus wanted her to do.'

'So Zeus is in on this?' Hades growled, his temper flared when he heard his brother's involvement with this.

'Uh... yeah... anyways, he told Persephone that your realm has traitors that planned harms to both the gods and the humans. He, along with all the other gods that had heard of this, is not happy so he wanted someone to come down to your realm to check and, you know, stuff. He chose Persephone for reasons unknown to me, Persephy herself and you. I remembered Persephone said something about Demeter volunteering her or something.' She shrugged. 'I don't wanna know, anyway.

'So, Zeus told Persephone about the traitors that he suspected are in your realm, he went to the gang of gods and told them, Demeter _maybe _volunteered her daughter, Persephone got caught up in this without her willingness, she got pissed off and went to Hermes for some help, he led her to me, I agreed without knowing that at first, can't back away once I know, so here I am.' She finished.

She carefully eyed Hades from her eyelashes, knowing very well that she rambled in the end to get everything out of her system. She fidgeted as she watched Hades did nothing except staring away from her; his whole body was like a statue. But weird thing was that she felt no anger from him; sadness and frustration with a tint of worry were there, but not anger.

'Are... are you okay, Hades? I mean, it's okay if you hate me now; I had just confessed that I lied to you after all. You can send me away, I'll just talk with Persephone to think about what I should say to Zeus for him to not slice my head off and yell at Persephone. At least you know about the traitors now, yeah? Oh! And by the way, the palace is clean. I mean, the workers and staffs are nice, good. I've check on them, you know? And spent some time with them. I asked them about you, and they were quite afraid but they kinda like you also. They said that even if you are scary, you're not cruel, so they don't have a grudge on you or anything...'

'Stop, Autumn. You're rambling.' Hades suddenly turned to her and smile. If his gentle and amused tone wasn't enough to stop Autumn, then his soft caress on her hands was.

'I...' Autumn stared at Hades. 'You... you are not mad at me?!'

'A little, yes.' Hades admitted, half-nodding. 'But I am more glad that you actually came clean to me, telling me about my brother's plans and that you have searched in my palace.' He frowned. 'Which reminds me; I never noticed you going around the palace with the servants.'

'Please, do you think that I would just laze around the palace waiting for you to come back and entertain me?' She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

Hades chuckled. 'That I do not. But it is a surprise.' His face suddenly became somber and serious. 'So you are saying that my realm is occupied by some... spirits of evil that wanted to give harm to my brethrens and the normal beings, and that my brother suspected me to be one of them?'

'Erm... not the last part, no. The rest, yes.' She answered, twirling a curl of her hair.

'Yes, but I can assure you that if it's my brother you are talking about, then yes, he had always suspected me to one day challenge him for the throne. Rather, all of my family has suspicions that I will someday protest my job as the Lord of the Underworld and fight with my own family.' He said with a soft, heart-breaking chuckle. 'But the truth is that I like it here. It's not as bad as they think. At least, I can _breathe _here unlike when I was still with them. But they had never been here before, have they? They won't know just how peaceful it is, here.'

'So they assumed that you have always wanted to be elsewhere, and by elsewhere they thought was the throne Zeus was sitting?' Autumn wanted to strangle Zeus to death. How can one just... do this to their own family?!

'Hades?'

'Yes, Autumn?'

'Can I hug you?' Autumn said it bluntly. She didn't want to be overwhelmed by embarrassness right now. All she wanted to do was to give Hades some long overdue love, even if he didn't know that she love him.

'Uh...' Hades was quite shocked. But he didn't get to answer the question because Autumn didn't wait for any; she came to him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head was buried into his shoulder. Hades could only stand very _very _still.

Her warmth was a first experience for Hades. Heck, any warmth that came from another living being was a first experience. And he shall admit that he had longed for this kind of touches, gestures for so long. So he indulged himself into the hug. They were quiet for a while.

* * *

**Yeah, so. There will be a few more chapters of Autumn and Hades being just together even though Hades knew about the traitors. There's a few things that needed to be explained and stuff. Hopefully it won't bore you and stuff. But for the records, the climax of the story is still a long way to go. bare with me :)?**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-hmm, I dunno, but maybe I should have Autumn with a cat as a pet after the whole thing? What do you say?**

**oh, and, if you don't wanna read me ranting, you can just stop right here. Thanks for reading!**

**ps-i got a review about you not liking my ideas. ok, did you see the summary? Did you read the summary? it said - Hades/OC okay, meaning- Hades will be with Autumn cuz I definately despise sad endings. You can't just give a review about you not liking Autumn! So this will be the only time I'll use my updating time to rant about how unhappy I am. Pls, don't. You can just ignore, or go back and stuff. So anymore of these 'flames' - as I'm treating it as a flame although it's not quite serious, but it hurts, ok? - I will ignore them. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I just have to say that Fluffykitten and pink penguins, you guys are the best friends/fans/others that another friend/author could wish for. Thanks for your support. To those out there that is reading this but didn't leave me a hint or something, thanks for at least now be insulting. Nothing is really better than bad things. ^\/^**

**Anyways, enjoy~~**

* * *

Life was great after that. Well, not great for Autumn's love life, but still great. She and Hades got closer to each other. She and Melia were like daughter and her mother. Life was great.

Except that, yeah. They still hadn't deal with all those traitors and stuff.

Zeus was dealt with Hades' help. Autumn and Hades spent a whole day planning what to tell him. Hades wanted to be non-explicit with stuff as he was very unwilling to tell Zeus _anything._ But Autumn knew that the facts given to Zeus must be specific enough to let him _think _that he knew everything there was to know yet he was not told most of the important things. Hades knew that Autumn was right, so they finally decided to tell Zeus about traitors not within the palace and Autumn (Persephone) was not certain if there _was _any traitors.

Anyways, she continued frolicking around with all the maidens and her servants/friends. Time flies here, yet sometimes time is slow around here, especially when Autumn was waiting for the reply from Zeus.

But time really flew away when she's with Hades. She understands that time pass faster when you are enjoying yourself, but she can't really enjoy herself _that _much, right? Right...?

Well, apparently not. After another fast day with Hades, she laid on her bed, thinking about how close she got from telling Hades that she had _kind of _liked him for quite some time now. Just one more curious glance from Hades and she will spill. So thankfully he was distracted by Iapis and his work and she was sent back to her room. Rather, she had gone back herself after telling Hades as he can't concentrate while having to deal with her questioning too. She was, and still is, a very curious person.

So she was thinking about Hades and really, she should really tell him about how she felt for him; it's been days ago since she told him about Zeus, it should be alright already! But she was still scared, not to say that it'll be quite awkward if she just say it.

Anyways, she was still thinking when she suddenly found herself in Persephone's garden, with a cup of nice warm tea on her hands and Persephone herself sitting beside her. She was wearing a smile that didn't quite mask her worry.

'What happened that had kept my best friend from sleeping and let me pull her here?' Her tone was a mix of concern and playfulness.

Autumn took a long relaxing sip of the tea before answering. 'Oh... just. Stuff.' She said, avoiding what she knew Persephone wanted for her to say.

Persephone rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, of course.' She didn't push any further, to Autumn's relieve (she wanted to deal with that alone) and instead Persephone told her some news.

'Well, I heard that Zeus got your letter, and is quite pleased that you /I replied.' She said nonchalantly. 'He's quite disappointed that you can't find any traitors in the Underworld but that's okay. He's sure that there are some there somewhere. All the other gods and goddesses also think that Hades is their leader.'

'Hades is not their leader! He would never want to attack his own family, even though they are mean to him! He won't do that!' Autumn slammed her cup down and temporary forgot that she was actually talking to a goddess who was strong enough to kill her with a small movement of her fingers. She stood up and yelled. 'Don't you dare go accusing him too!'

'Of course not, dear. Don't think that low of me, Autumn.' Persephone was not happy being yelled at; Autumn could tell by the flash under her eyelashes. But the goddess kept it inside her and managed to talk calmly. 'Please sit down.'

Autumn sat and looked down. 'Sorry.' She whispered but she knew that the goddess can hear her. She fidgeted as she did not dare to look up. She's a sixteen year old teenage girl, man! The motherly glare still worked for her.

'It's fine. But what's not fine is that you still hide your feelings from Hades, that's what! You're not telling him! And he will never know! Do you want to spend the rest of your stay there like that? Together like some friends but not _together _together like a couple?! What's there to risk about?! Just go for it! I'm worried sick for you!' Persephone yelled at Autumn now, her agitation increased tenfold when she saw Autumn looked down and hunched her back to make herself smaller.

'You can't really just avoid it until you have to go back or something...' Persephone sighed. 'I mean, come on. Guys don't really know everything, even if they think they do, _especially _when they think they do. You need to tell him, Auty.'

Autumn sighed. 'I know. I've been gathering my courage since that day but I just can't. I mean, it'll be so awkward and I wouldn't know what to do...' She scratched her head, messing up her hair. 'I just can't deal with it if he just stares at me like I'm a freak or a weirdo.' She said gloomily.

Persephone sighed. 'Dear, you got to try. If you don't try, you'll never know.'

'I know! I just...' Autumn rubbed her thumb over the edge of her cup. 'I'll find a way to tell him. But don't expect me to just say it to him out of the blue, okay?'

The goddess nodded. She leaned back onto her chair. 'Well, that's better than what you're doing now.' She eyed Autumn. 'But you have to promise me that you'll try, alright?'

Autumn nodded. 'Yeah, I promise.'

* * *

_Yes I promised, but I didn't say anything about when right? _Autumn thought to herself as she was having a walk at the gardens. They had just gotten a response from Zeus saying exactly what Persephone had told her last time – he's disappointed but were certain that there must be some plotting something bad at the Underworld. Luckily he didn't accuse Hades for anything, at least not in words so Autumn will let it go, for now.

After giving the response to Hades for him to keep in check, she was asked to let him be alone with Iapis for a while. He had to think and discuss some things with his daemon that apparently cannot be told to Autumn. In a way, that hurt Autumn. She thought that Hades trusted her, but not enough apparently.

After a while of self-wallowing and pitying, she got up from bed and teleported (she figured out a powers and how to use them) outside the palace, outside of everywhere, where every fields link together to form a circle.

But she's not alone there. There were a few people there and some music entertainers. A crowd was sitting with their own groups – maidens, soldiers, farmers... royals are also there, only as far away as they can be without missing the music.

She sat back, leaned on a tree and listened to the saxophone that the performer was performing now. She was quite surprised that there's actually a saxophone here at the Underworld – but the dead came here after all, with their memories still intact. They can easily make some musical instrument and play it to spend time off.

She closed her eyes as she let her mind off to the place she'll go whenever she plays the sax. She did, when she's still at the human world. In fact, that's the reason her father had the argument with her in the first place.

She had a part-time job as the saxophone player at a pub. It was decent money and no selling bodies and stuff. But she knew how it would be for her parents so she hid it from them. Besides, she loved playing and performing but there weren't any other place who wants a saxophone player.

But she messed up; she didn't tell her friends (her classmates, more than, as she wasn't close with any of them) about keeping that a secret from her parents so when they met her parents, the first thing that they say was that 'your daughter plays the sax good!' And the second was 'how much did they pay her at the pub?' It was supposed to be a joke.

But needless to say that her father was not amused by that, at all. They went back to their home and her father got really pissed. They argued for a whole week. Autumn knew that he meant for her good, but when he started implying that a girl playing a saxophone is inappropriate and just not good and stuff she snapped. Didn't talk to them for weeks.

Then the exams came and went. And she got the lowest marks in her class. The main problem that she was distracted by the argument with her parents, but her father was stubborn about the saxophone that had made her loses her concentration.

She had yelled to them that 'I have been playing since ten years ago!' But she was ignored. And that was the last straw. She headed straight to the bridge, wanting to just jump - because what's worse than having parents that doesn't understand you? – But met Persephone instead and the rest was known.

She sighed as she recalled back her memories of her parents. She missed them very much, even though she had hated them for not trying to understand her and accept her love for saxophone. Her mother who was quiet as she and her father yelled at each other was actually a good cook. And her father always brings her to the forest, especially when it's autumn. They would have a picnic there, where her father will tell her again about how they met their daughter. It's autumn, thus the name.

Now, all she had was just memories.

She was pulled out of her memories when the sax player stopped. She opened her eyes and found someone sitting beside her; not too close for her to feel uncomfortable, but close enough to know that the man wanted to speak to her.

'Yes?' She asked.

'You play the sax, don't you?' The man asked. His body (his soul, whatever, Autumn can never really understand everything here) was sort of shimmering. But she can still see him clearly, so it's okay.

'Why did you say that?'

'Because of your hands. Your hands moved just the way the performer, Maxiel did.' He looked at the performer who was now talking to his other friends. 'My brother, him. Didn't know I was here with him. Better that way, since I've abandoned him to come here first. Regretted it a lot, you know.'

Autumn kept quiet. She felt that she should just listen. She thought that maybe the souls here just want to have someone who was a stranger to them to share their stories to.

'Me making saxophones and him playing one, the first one I make; that's my dream. But I gave up, messed up. He lived on happily, but even in his memories he still has that sax...' He continued. Then he turned to look at Autumn. 'You miss playing? The sax?'

Autumn nodded. 'But I can't find any saxophone lying around... so...'

'I can make you one.' The man smiled and said. 'To make one here you need to know exactly how to make a real one. Maxiel can make one without me because he had spent half of his life watching me. But I can make one for you.'

Autumn took a deep breath, imagining how a saxophone will feel in her hands. 'I would really love that. Please, can you do it for me?'

'With pleasure, my lady.' The man smiled and stood up. 'It'll be sent to your room by your hand-maidens tomorrow. Have a nice day, my Lady, and thanks for letting me make you one. It's been my one last wish; to make a saxophone to ones that need it.'

Watching him leave, Autumn's only glad that she was about to be given a saxophone that she had dreamt of having since coming here, so she didn't notice that she was called 'My Lady', even though she didn't tell him that she's the 'Goddess'. She also didn't notice the hinky smile that was given to her before he left.

* * *

**Well, the plot thickens, but there's still a long way to go~~ LOVES to those who came this far~~**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-cuz even Autumn had a cat once! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo! This, I know, is quite late as now it's Chinese New Year and I as a Chinese have to celebrate. I managed this though so forgive me? Also , I might be a little bit distracted so this might not be so good... if there's any problem just review or something kay?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Autumn went to the same place that she had went before. Sure enough, a saxophone was given to her through Melia in the morning. She had missed playing the sax so she went to the place where she won't feel weird playing it.

There were little people there. It was good to calm her soul as she hadn't performed for a long while. She does not enjoy being laughed at – everybody has a sense of self-conscious. She held on her new saxophone lovingly. It really was quite some time ago since she had touched her own sax. She missed it in her hands.

_It's the first present her father bought for her for her tenth birthday._

'Lady.' A voice called out. Autumn turned to the voice. It was Maxiel, the one who played the sax yesterday. He was now wearing a smile towards her. She smiled back.

'You wanna play today?' He asked, gesturing to the sax.

Autumn nodded. 'Yeah, it's been a long time since I last played one… I missed the feeling.' She admitted. Maxiel gave her a feeling of true warmth of a human or a soul. His smile was entirely carefree and his standing posture was screaming _'I'm happy! I'm an opened-hearted man!' _It was one that is very hard to find within the Underworld and the human world. Everybody has things that they wanted to hide, and no matter small or big, it'll show in your posture.

The man (or rather, the soul) gave her a big warm smile. 'Then play! This is a free country… I mean, a free place so we won't laugh at you or something…' He grinned. 'Unless it's a joke. Then it would be unmoral to not laugh at your jokes.' He chattered. He started walking and unconsciously Autumn started following him. She laughed at his attempt to have a relationship with her – its working, anyway.

Autumn knew what kind of person is he now – an American who is very carefree and happy-go-lucky. Who, apparently _loves _to make friends even though he was now dead. She really admire these people; if she was told that she had died and had to stay here for the rest of her life until Hades deems worthy of you to reincarnate to another living being, she would just sulk and cry all day (unless, of course, she had met Hades before, then she will almost be in the same position as she is now).

Maxiel led her to the main stage that was surrounded with flowers and plants. There were actually seats in front of the stage but from what she saw yesterday, people preferred to just sit on the grass or stand.

'You can play whatever you want, kay?' Maxiel said before he left to find his friends. Autumn got to thank him before he wandered off.

'You're welcomed! Just play one song for me!' He winked and was gone in minutes. _What a fast person..._

Anyways, she went to the middle of the stage. She felt people looking at her, but thankfully there was no whispering that suggested that she was recognised as Persephone. She realised that she should actually say something.

'Uh... hello. I'm new here, but I'm familiar with the saxophone so don't worry about me playing like some dumb people.' She said and earned some laughter. She grinned, relaxing completely. She was in her best; she _knew _these kinds of situation. She was the one on stage since sixteen!

'Anyways, I don't know about here and you all, but at my world it's one of the songs played by the famous Saxophone player. It's Always from Kenny G.' Here she winked. 'Enjoy.'

She positioned herself as she waited for the claps to quiet down. Then she played.

* * *

Hades heard the sounds of the saxophone from his room. Or rather, from his mind because he was mentally linked with his realm. He can know whatever that had happened in his realm no matter where he is.

He closed his eyes to concentrate on the new player. To his surprise it was Autumn. He frowned, _why would she play the instrument there? _And _how did she get the saxophone? _came to his mind. He decided to just go and take a look.

A moment later he was already there. Taking care not to let her notice him, Hades stayed in the shadows as he listened to her.

And even if he didn't have any gifts on classifying great music and bad ones, he can clearly see why she was hired in a pub even though she's only sixteen. _By Apollo's lyre she's amazing! _It was as if she's singing her heart out without using words. It was clear about what she wanted to say.

In his opinion, the song was too fast to its end. He watched as Autumn smiled and went down the stage. He saw her smiling like she was in Elysium (she's not, but she's close) as she received thanks and well-dones from everybody. Her smiles made her thought about what Iapis had said to him last night.

* * *

_After he sent Autumn out he was given a disappointed look. 'What?' He asked._

'_My lord... was there a reason why you sent the Lady out?' Iapis asked gently._

'_I...' Hades was actually speechless. It was actually a reflex buried inside him that for important stuff, it shall only be between him and Iapis. Nobody else should be there. 'Why do you ask?' Hades reflected the question to Iapis._

'_My lord... permission to speak freely as a friend?'_

'_You may.'_

'_It is obvious that you like the Lady...' Iapis started._

'_Iapis!' Hades stopped him but can't continue what he wanted to say._

'_My lord, it is _very _obvious that you have taken a liking to the lady! You actually _talked _to her without prompting and without the excuse of work! You spend time with her when she requires it! Why are you still denying it?!'_

'_She is a human, Iapis! And I am an immortal! I...' Hades ran his hand through his hair in desperation of getting his best friend to know what he was thinking. _

'_You what, Lord?' Iapis flailed like he always does when he's emotional. 'Yes, the lady is a human, but she isn't now! You need to have that as an advantage!'_

'_Advantage? By using her? She was forced to be here in the first place! Persephone forced her! I can't just... force her to stay here and be with me for the rest of her life! She might want to be with her parents again and I have to let her go!' Hades yelled. In the back of his mind he was glad that his room is always sound proof – he can't risk eavesdroppers here listening to his plans._

'_But you are not forcing her if she wants to stay, right?' Iapis stated._

_Hades shook his head. 'Who would want to stay here on their own free will?'_

_Iapis sighed. 'It seems that I can't get any reason inside your thick head, my lord. I shall let you cool down for a few moments. I shall be back to tell you about the discovery at Tartarus. _

_Hades didn't cool down; he just stuffed everything into the back of his head. _

_When Iapis came back, both of them didn't mention any of the things that they had discussed/fought about._

* * *

But now, looking at Autumn with her genuine smile, he can't help thinking that maybe Iapis' suggestion of Autumn being happy here might be true. After all, he had never seen anybody being so happy here even with the knowledge of here being the Underworld.

Those souls here only know that they are in Heaven or other names given for Heaven. Those that think they are in Hell are all in Tartarus.

Unexpectedly his eyes met Autumn's green eyes. There were shock in her eyes, then nervous, and finally resolution. Hades frowned at the last feeling shown.

Then he saw Autumn coming towards him. His first thought was to run _run run! _But he managed to stop himself from doing that embarrassing action – _gods don't run away, ever! _Gods stand tall and wait for the inevitable.

He can stop his legs from moving, stop his hands from fidgeting, but he can't stop his heart from beating furiously fast like he had run from Olympus to the Underworld on his feet.

* * *

Autumn was really shocked when she saw Hades in the dark. She frowned in surprise as she thought about why he didn't come out from the dark instead of standing there like some weird stalker. Then her brain (*unhelpfully) told her that maybe her saxophone playing had him coming here, which was a very big possibility, actually.

Suddenly Persephone's voice came to her. _'Now come on, sister dear. Here's a good chance to tell him about what you feel for him, right? Using what you do best, your music. If he understands, we are all good. If he doesn't or he does but does not return your feelings, you can always act that it's just a performance.'_

Autumn thought back angrily _'Shut up.'_ But she knew that it was a great idea that might never come again. She decided to go with it. With that in mine, she walked to Hades.

She watched in amusement as she noticed Hades' legs twitched as if he wanted to run away as fast as he can but was forced to stay. His eyes were too wide to be calm like he suggested in his posture. Autumn caught herself grinning and fixed her face so that she _won't_ to not embarrass Hades further.

She took her time going towards Hades. She was actually nervous too, but when she saw Hades being even more nervous than her, she felt that she actually doesn't need to be that nervous. The percentage of that her feelings will be returned increased by a few ten percent.

Her hand gripped her saxophone tightly – she must do this today, or else she won't have the sudden bravery to it anymore.

* * *

After minutes of torture, Autumn finally came to him. Hades forced himself to look at Autumn in her eyes. From her eyes Hades knew that she will tell him something very important. He didn't expect this though.

'Can I play a song for you?' Autumn asked him. He blinked. His intuition was never wrong so why... But he nodded anyway. Maybe she will tell him after the song that she wanted to play.

'Please, if you want to, then please do so.' Hades said-whispered.

'Come with me.' Autumn took his hand, her fingers all in his palm as she led him to a place where it's similar to the gardens with no people. _'She knew everywhere about these gardens in just a few weeks' _He thought, awed by her. He spent years just getting the whole map into his brain clearly.

He focussed more on the contact point though, on his hand, _where Autumn was holding his hand. _Her hands were quite cold, maybe from some stage fright of the performance or it's just the wind. With her slightly cold hands, his hand felt much warmer, and he really wanted to warm her hands for her and...

_Oh Gods he is thinking like some teenager in love!_

'Here we are.' Autumn's voice brought him back to the gardens where conveniently there's a set of table and chairs ready to be in use. She gently guided him to one of the chairs like he's some blind person that needed help. Hades let her anyway.

'Here you go.' Autumn smiled and took a few steps backwards. Hades didn't say anything; he just patiently waited for Autumn. She smiled, as if she knew what he was doing.

'This is another song from Kenny G, 'kay? Not gonna tell you the name first. Just listen closely.' She said and placed the instrument at her mouth like it was supposed to. Hades just stared at her, waiting.

When the first note started, words flow into his mind.

_Loving You by Kenny G... she love...s me? Is that what she was trying to say? Because I cannot be sure if that's what she is trying to tell me..._

Hades decided to let go, and enjoy the song. He will definitely ask questions, but that's for later.

* * *

**Like I said, I'm not that concentrated on this chapter, and adding to the fact that I may be dealing with some writer's block so um... yeah, it might not be as good...**

**You are welcomed to ask anything or say anything (just no rude stuff kay?)!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-cats are as cute as Hades' blushing face!**

**_omg wat was that?! What did I just typed in there?!_**


	18. Chapter 18

OMG finally got this chappie done... writer's blocks are always so cruel... Sorry for having to wait~~

Here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Hades knew the answer to his question when Autumn finished her song. Her emotions were all in the song itself. Hades let out a breath of relief as he looked at the smile on Autumn's face.

_Yes, she loved me like I love her._

'Did you... like it?' Autumn asked as she rubbed her hands together. She was nervous now as she knew that she would either be the happiest girl in the world, or the saddest one in this moment.

Hades didn't say anything. He stood up, went to her and gave her a hug. He gently pressed his lips at her neck.

Autumn laughed as she returned the hug. 'Well, I guess that's a yes I love you too?'

He just nodded. He knew that his face would be all red right now, so he didn't want to raise his head up. But he was taller than Autumn, so by staying at that position, his neck will be in a very uncomfortable position. He got up and looked at Autumn's wide grin.

'You're embarrassed~~' She sang. Then was promptly hit in the head.

'Shut up.' Hades hissed without any heat.

'Make me.' Autumn smirked. Then she started singing 'Hades is embarrassed~ Hades is embarrassed~~ Hades is ump!'

Hades decided to let go of his ego and just kissed the noisy girl in front of him. The girl whom he loves.

* * *

After that kiss, they both decided that anything further than that was still a bit too early for both of them so they just went back to the chairs and sat down. Hades saw the saxophone in her hands and can't help but feel curious.

'So you play the...' Hades trailed off, not knowing the name of the modern musical instrument. He wasn't very interested in those kinds of things anyway. But if Autumn was interested in it, then he should probably make an effort to know.

'Saxophone, yeah.' Autumn smiled and helped. 'I learned it since I was 8. Father gave me my first sax. I fell in love with it.' She touched the musical instrument on her lap and grimaced. 'Saxophone helped my father to be closer to me, but saxophone also made me argue with my father and led me to think that my father hated me.'

'Can I know... what happened? Or...' Hades said softly, asking for permission. 'If you're not alright with it, I don't really need to know...' He sneaked a peak at the girl in front of him.

Autumn shook her head. 'No, it's fine.' She smiled. 'I had gotten over it… somehow.' She beckoned Hades to sit with her on her chair. Hades was curious but didn't ask. He just sat with her. Autumn shifted so she was leaning on Hades and facing the other way.

'It was actually my fault. All of it, you know. I knew it was inappropriate for a 16 year old girl to go to a pub – that's a place where men and women go to drink wine and alcohol at night, if you don't know – and working there. I only wanted to play the saxophone where people might listen and like it. I would never be so stupid as to have sex with strangers. But my father didn't trust me.'

Autumn smiled sadly. 'I had kept my work a secret from my family but I can't control where my friends go for a drink. So they saw me there working and they were so excited about it I don't even know why. But they just started going there and giving me tips. I was just happy that there was more money to be earned so I didn't stop them from going.

'I didn't expect that night when they came back with me. They followed me home but didn't enter. It was when my birthday that they came as a surprise. I was fairly surprised, but imagine my shock when they just told my father how good I am on playing my saxophone.

'My father was curious as to how they could have known that I play as I never brought my sax to school before. Then one girl… that I didn't know the name of just blurted out that I was working at a pub. You can imagine how angry my father was when he heard that.

He kicked everybody out and demanded me to explain. As an 18 year old teenager, I stupidly decided not to explain and said that I had my own way of dealing with life.'

Hades raised his eyebrows and Autumn laughed. 'Yeah, I know. It was really rude of me.'

Hades apparently didn't think so as he just snorted. 'If that is rude, I don't know what you will say to Zeus killing our father.'

'But that's because he ate you all or something right?' Seeing Hades' frowning face, Autumn decided to let it go and continued her story.

'So, anyways. My father had a cold war with me. And frankly my mother had the worst. She was the only means of communication between my dad and I. You know, let when my father wanted to call me to eat, he would call my mother to tell me to eat and stuff…'

'But that meant that he still care for you, no? He at least cared that you ate or not…'

'Yes, but at that time I was still angry. I was grounded for all times I'm at home. I can't go out unless it was to school or with my parents. Even my friends weren't trusted. Then my grades started to drop.'

'Grades?'

'Oh, you know. Schools? Where humans go to learn as much as they can? We have tests and grades are given. I became worse, meaning that I didn't really study much.' Autumn explained. 'My father said that it's because of my playing of saxophone at the club but actually it's because I was distracted with the cold war with my father. I didn't have the urge to study. I got angry when my father blamed it on the playing even though when I played without my father knowing, I still have good grades.'

Autumn grimaced. 'So we fought, as in, actually yelled at each other. My father finally snapped and slapped me, and I ran.'

Hades could guess the rest as he pieced this with the story that he heard from her before. 'So you ran to a bridge, having full intention to jump; only Persephone stopped you. She proposed a life without your parents, and you take it.'

Autumn smiled. 'Smart guy. That's why I like you.' She laughed at the little blush on Hades' face. 'Yeah, that's what happened.'

They were quiet for a while. Hades for taking it all in and processing it. Autumn for remembering the past when she was with her parents.

She had hated her parents at first for not letting her do what she wanted. But only hours with Persephone as she told Autumn about Hades and Hell, she already started missing her parents and wanting to go home. But Persephone was like a mind reader, as she saw through her immediately when they were at Persephone's garden.

'You can't go back now, you know?' Persephone suddenly said to her.

Autumn was shocked when she heard that. 'What?'

The goddess only looked at her sadly. 'I can feel your sadness and your yearning to return to your family. But once I took you from that realm, you must do what you promised or you can't exactly go back.' Persephone took a sip from her cup. 'You can go back and sightsee, you can visit them, but you can't stay, or your soul will feel uncomfortable as you haven't finished your promises.'

'Oh. It's okay… I don't really want to go back, anyway.' Even Autumn herself knew that it was a bad lie.

Persephone, thankfully, didn't say anything about the obvious lie. 'I am sorry.' She only said. Then they left that topic alone.

'Autumn?' Hades called for her gently. Autumn turned to face the god.

'Yes, Hades?'

'Do you… do you want to go back? I can't actually let you stay there as… I think you understand why,' He looked at Autumn. 'I'm sure Persephone had told you as it is the important contract between a mortal and an immortal.'

Autumn nodded. 'The mortal cannot leave the realm of where they had a contract until the contract, or the promise both of them made is complete.'

'Yes, that. Since your contract isn't finished yet, you can't actually return. But I can bring you down for a visit?' Hades said it like a question. He wasn't sure if Autumn really want to go. Yes he guessed that she might want to leave to see her parents but maybe she didn't want him to help.

'Oh, you will help me?!' Autumn looked at Hades in shock. 'Seriously?'

Hades just nodded.

Autumn jumped into his arms the second he nodded. With some difficulties (he was surprised, after all) he got hold of her as she wrapped her arms around Hades' neck. He winced as Autumn was practically squealing in his ears.

'Oh thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much!'

_Apparently when she was excited she just say everything out... _Hades thought. But he was pleasantly surprised when he heard her exclamation of loving him. He had never been the receiving side of that statement. Him saying it, yes, to some lovers but the words had no meaning behind it. To his family, never, but that was expected.

Autumn suddenly paused. She was now registering what she had said just now. From the corner of his eyes (Autumn's head was just beside his face) Hades could see Autumn blushing. _Well, she didn't deny it, so she really meant it. She's just embarrassed about how she said it..._

Hades chuckled. Autumn was still young, after all.

He leaned closer to Autumn's ear and whispered.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Yay! Done~~ Hopefully next chapter will come out sooner... Sorry if this is a bit short. OWO

xxfelicialovescatsxx

- don't worry! I still love cats, and this fic. I ain't giving up on completing this fic!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, sorry for the super super late update... and it's not even long...**

**This chap ends in a peaceful note, so you (hopefully) won't grumble if I'm late to update again... just a precaution... ^.^**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn was bouncing around the hall while waiting for Hades to get ready. At the side, Melia was trying not to laugh at Autumn's restlessness.

It was the day after her little performance to Hades, where she had told him about her home-sickness. Hades told her that she can go back! Well, not _go back _go back, just go for a visit and stuff...

But she finally have the chance to go back and see her parents! Oh how angry and sad they must be... Considering how she had left them, they must have been blaming themselves for as long as she was missing.

Thinking about this, Autumn became serious quickly. _I wonder how they will greet me? A slap, a hug or just plainly ignore me..._

'Goddess, the Lord has arrived.' Melia said and caught Autumn's attention. She turned to the main door where Hades was waiting. He was in his normal clothing, which reminded her...

'Hades, we can't possibly go back to the Human Realm wearing like this, right? People would think that we are cosplayers or just plain weird...'

'Cosplayers?' Hades raised his eyebrows at the word Autumn used.

'Oh, right. New word... A cosplayer is someone who dress, talks and acts as someone else, usually people in animations and stuff.' Autumn explained as she went towards the god. She briefly turned around to wave goodbye to Melia. The girl smiled and waved back. Autumn turned back to Hades. 'So?'

'If you are worried about our clothing, don't be. You have to remember that I am a god, and you have a goddess' powers.' Hades said lightly as he smiled at Autumn. _(Well, if you consider a twitch at the corner of the mouth a smile, then yes, Hades is smiling.)_

'Right...So how are we going to go?' Autumn followed Hades' stride to the gardens with her light steps. She noticed that Hades was deliberately slowly his pace down so she can actually follow him without having to rush. She smiled to herself. _Hades seemed to become nicer day by day. Not to say sweeter._

He stopped at the spot and turned around. Autumn stopped with him. She cocked her head as a question.

'This will be a good place. Come on, Autumn.' He reached out for her hand. She gave it without another thought.

'Think of your home town. Picture it clearly.' She heard Hades said. 'But be careful not to picture anything that can change quickly, so it is best if you don't picture your parents.' The sudden warning made Autumn cleared her mind, and started over. But she can't help but ask the reason.

'A few days here is a few months there, Autumn.' This was Hades' short reply. And Autumn accepted it as it was logical. But she will have to remember to ask exactly what is the time differences and rates between the human realm and the other realms.

'Picture your house, it might not be in the same colour but the shape and structure of it must be the same. So concentrate on, let's say a patio, or some pond near your house.'

Autumn started her image on her old house yet again. Her old wooden house must be long since been changed into a brick house, she guess, but it will still be the same old, small house that will fit her, her mother and her father just fine.

'Yes, you are doing fine, Autumn... We will arrive there soon. Keep your mind on it...' Hades gently warm voice kept her still and avoid her from peeking at the god. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated and she felt wind blowing from all direction and...

The grass under her feet felt different. But she did not dare to check it out until...

'Alright, you may open your eyes.' Hades coaxed.

Then she opened her eyes. And gasped.

* * *

It was her home again. Granted, it was slightly different from the last time but that was quite some time ago. She looked around, and find that the plant she had planted with her mother was still there.

There was almost no changes at her house. The fountain that her father had built years ago was still there. The small spot at the back lawn where there's some stones, that's where she and her mother buried Sasha. The wind chime just by the window sounded as wind blew, The tiny tingle from the bells at the door, they were all so familiar.

Then, the aroma of curry, _her favourite, _came from her house and Autumn burst into tears.

To be honest, Hades was definitely shocked when he heard Autumn crying. He was, at first, lost at what to do. But when he saw Autumn reaching for him, he instinctively pulled her towards him.

'Shh...' He gently guided her to the side and away from where they were standing, as two person wearing strange clothes standing in front of somebody's house was suspicious. He brought the crying girl to the shadows and pushed her head against his chest, like he used to see Mother does with baby Zeus when he was crying. Somehow a person's chest and an arm around the shoulders let someone know that they are safe...or something. 'It's alright...'

'I... I just... Oh, gods... How long since I have gone, Hades? How long since they thought that they had lost a daughter?' She looked up to Hades, tears in her eyes, and asked.

'If I'm not mistaken, it's five months.' Hades said. He didn't know what else to do except to answer the question given to him.

'Oh, gods...' Autumn wept and buried her face against Hades' chest. Hades could feel the warm tears. 'I cannot believe that I had left them wondering about me for so long... They think I'm dead...'

Hades frowned, bemused that Autumn said that. 'Why do you say that?'

'Mama doesn't make curry unless it was for me... Only I love curry, Mama and Papa dislike the taste of it...' Autumn explained as she rubbed her eyes off the tears. She took a deep breath and sighed. 'Looks like they will have a really big surprise today, and you get to eat my favourite food.' She smiled, her eyes tender of hurt and the yearning for some comfort, or at least a change in subject.

Hades gave her another small squeeze in her shoulder before pushing her away from him. 'Come, now. We need to change.' He showed her how to do it with her powers. Autumn was a quick learner and in no time they were in what we consider normal clothing.

Autumn took Hades' hand and started to lead him to her house but Hades gently pulled her back. 'Wait.' Autumn looked at him questioningly. 'Your eyes. They're red. And we haven't gone through our story yet.' He explained as he covered her eyes with his palm.

Autumn felt some warmth from his hand before it was replaced with the cold breeze. 'What do you mean, our story?'

Hades gave her the most withering looks she had ever seen on his face. 'You are thinking of just go in there and tell your mother that you are alive, just like that.'

'Um... And my father, yeah... Problem?'

Hades, surprisingly for Autumn, rolled his eyes and flicked her nose. Autumn backed away from him, covering her nose. 'Ouch! What was that for?'

'For being clueless.' Hades sighed. Internally he was wondering _why _he did that too. He never _ever _interacted with somebody like this before. But maybe being in the company of Autumn will do that to you. 'We cannot tell your parents that you are now a half goddess, that you have powers, that you are now living in the Underworld, and that I am the God of the Underworld.' He said patiently like he was speaking to a child.

'I'm not that stupid. I wouldn't say that. They won't even believe me.' Autumn frowned. 'What's that got to do with anything?'

'If you are not telling them that, what would you be telling them then?'

'Erm... Okay, you're right. We need a storyline.'

'At last you are thinking.'

A glare. 'Stop it. Sarcasm isn't good for you.'

* * *

They worked out about the story somehow. Autumn didn't commit suicide (she will not let her parents know about that), instead, she was hurt when a robbery gone wrong on a woman who was just strolling at the park (they call her Persephone). She tried to help the woman and got hurt in the end. Persephone helped sent her to the hospital. She had a head injury and thus had a temporary amnesia. (Cliche, but always serves its purpose).

Because she couldn't remember anything, kind Persephone brought her back to her house. It seemed that she was a rich woman, and to thank Autumn for helping her, She let her stay until she could remember her home, or anything.

Then she met Hades, Persephone's cousin(uncle, actually, if you really want to go into the details) who was just there for a business trip. They fell in love, and Hades was the one taking care of her now.

Then, last week, Autumn had some kind of a concussion. She fell on her head while she was searching for something. She woke up with her memories again and wished to see her parents again. Hades, glad to help his fiancé, agreed and so here they are.

'Good god we are one hell of a story maker.' Autumn commented before cracking up. Hades only offered a small smile but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

He offered his hand. 'Ready, my fiance?'

'Of course, dear.'

* * *

Her mother was... Well. Shocked was an understatement.

'You... _Ben nv er! Sha hai zi! _Your mother thought you were dead!' Melinda Lin yelled when she opened the door. Autumn was tackled with a big hug and they had started crying, with Hades standing awkwardly at the side when Autumn's father walked in.

'What is the matter, dear... Autumn?' Then her dad came out. Autumn smiled at her father while he gaped in shock.

At first, after getting over the initial shock of having his supposingly dead daughter back at his door, James Lin raised his hand to slap her for making him and his wife so worried, but decided to hug her instead. After all, the reason this all happened was because he did not control his temper and he did not think any of his actions through.

When Autumn saw the hand going up, she flinched as she knew she was going to be slapped. It was always the way of her father handling problems. But she was shocked when she received a hug instead. Her eyes teared up when she finally take in the cologne that her father always use, that she had almost forgotten the smell of.

'My daughter... Where have you been?'

* * *

Autumn and Hades gave them their story once they were comfortably inside the house. Her parents didn't want to accept it at first - who would accept that their daughter was suddenly somebody else's fiancée? - but when they saw the rings (which Hades had magically made them appear in his pocket and hers on her neck tied with a chain that her parents had not noticed before) they finally relented.

James, however, kept throwing Hades questions like _how are you treating my daughter _and _who else do you have with her _and _where will she be when you are overseas for business, _the sort of questions that a father will ask to his son-in-law.

Hades, being very patient and kind, answered all the questions as best as he could by making up a lot of stories based on the he answered all the questions calmly and it assured James. _I treat your daughter well, or I won't be bringing her here immediately after she gained her memories back; I have some of my workers with her and I trust them to not hurt her, and my cousin Persephone will visit and entertain her when I will be away._

Melinda, on the other hand, just sat beside Autumn, talking her through what happened after she was gone, not that there were a lot of things to say. Life just became a necessity after they lost their daughter. Autumn kept apologizing and Melinda kept saying that she's forgiven but that didn't change anything. The scars were still there and will take a while to heal.

'So, since you two are engaged now, and Hades lives at overseas...' Melinda suddenly mentioned. 'Are you two coming back to visit us as much as possible or this will be the last time I see my daughter?' She asked Hades. She promptly narrowed her eyes as Hades hesitated, his eyes glanced towards Autumn, quietly asking for her opinion.

Autumn took over the question. 'Yes, mama, if we can. Hades let me study at...' She looked at Hades and scrunched up her face. 'England,' she decided. 'And he needs to work, so it will be a bit hard to find some time.' Here she took her mother's hand. 'But we will do our best to visit you whenever you can.'

'And the wedding?' Melinda demanded.

Autumn glanced at Hades and received a small nod. She smiled. 'And the wedding.' She promised.

* * *

**The greater action starts next chapter. Just in case I might pause at a cliffhanger and my tendency to procrastinate won't really go anywhere, I plan to type up a few more chapters before I post them one by one. **

**But, just for assurance, if it took too long, I would just post whatever I got in my pendrive. And I swear I will not abandon this fic as I have notice some authors abandoning their fics and I really hate that. Don't you?**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-not only cats, I assure you that I love you all too, okay? ^.^**

**P.s. _sha hai zi _means idiot child, and _ben nv er _means stupid daughter. But Melinda meant all those like how you scold your child but you are not really angry with them... or something, gah! I don't know how to explain...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello~ I know this is kinda short, but I need to get this up before my exams starts and I can't use the computer any more.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

They stayed for lunch and dinner, and was now just chatting (well, Autumn, Melinda and James were chatting, Hades just preferred to sit at the side and answer only when spoken to.

In a way Hades was happy for Autumn and her family. They were quick to forgive, not forget; nobody will forget what they had done; but it was nice. He thought about all his brothers and sisters keeping grudges. Sometimes Apollo was still angry at Hermes for stealing his herd away. Zeus never forgive their father for eating him up, and Hephaestus was still bitter about his parents, Hera and Zeus for his crippled form. He sighed and let the memories go away; he didn't want to be sadden by all this when Autumn was so happy about meeting her family.

He saw Autumn sneaking a peek at him, and just smiled at her. She nodded and turned back to the conversation she was having with her mother. Currently it was about why Hades was named as Hades, and his 'cousin' Persephone. Autumn just said that their family had some weird sense of humour.

James was already bored of the topic and although he hadn't moved from beside his daughter, his attention had went to the sports channel that was on the television.

Hades was thinking that he could let Autumn stay for a few days before going back to his, _their _realm, but a sudden pain in his mind stopped him from thinking any more than _"I'm being attacked!"_

Correction, it's his realm that's being attacked. By the rebels, at the Tartarus. They were already out, attacking all the spirits around them. _And he was not there to protect his realm._

'Hades? What's wrong?' Autumn, immediately sensing Hades' wrath, came to him and touched his shoulder. Hades was breathing too deeply, as if to control his anger.

In a way, he was. No god likes being attacked, or ambush in any way, especially when they themselves were not in their realm. Hades stood up. 'We must go.' He looked at Autumn intensely. He could not just tell Autumn that they were attacked, but he needed her to know that it was very important, and they need to leave, _right now._

'Of course.' Autumn nodded grimly and stood up.

That was why Hades really likes her; when she knew something important was going on, she accepts what he decided, and does what she was supposed to do.

Her parents stood up, not knowing why they were so sudden on their leave. 'What happened?' Melinda asked.

Autumn smiled reassuring towards her parents. 'I'm sorry, mama, papa, but there's something going on at Hades' office, and he was needed immediately.'

'But how did he know...' James started to ask. Nobody saw Hades talking to his phone or something.

'He answered his phone just now, we were just to busy talking, and you, papa, watching the tv, to notice.' Autumn explained. But nobody except Hades and Autumn herself know that she had put some of her powers onto her voice, making herself believable and let her parents trust her fully. It felt bad to lie to her parents, but it was necessary.

Autumn noticed that Hades looked agitated, and angry. Something big must have happened. Hades had said that his mind was connected to his realm so his realm was attacked or something? She wouldn't know for sure if he didn't tell her, which he definitely will afterwards, she had the confidence in him. So first, they should leave her parents out of this.

As sad as it could be, she had accepted the fact that she and her parents were now at two different worlds. She could not stay here for very long, and her parents don't even know the gods' existence.

Melinda hugged her daughter tightly. 'Have a safe trip back, okay?'

Autumn nodded and returned the hug. 'Of course. You have a great life and don't be sad when I'm not around, alright?' She said and kissed her mother on her cheeks. She did the same with her father.

Melinda came to Hades and gave him a hug, surprising Hades. But he returned the gesture anyway.

They were about to leave when James came to them, rushing with an envelope in his hands. He gazed at Melinda and she nodded. So he stuffed the envelope into Autumn's hands. 'Just in case you can't come home soon enough.' He said.

'This will give you something to remember, and something to think about. We had been planning to give this to you at your eighteen birthday but perhaps now will be a better time.' James gave her a hug again. 'Just, we will always love you, alright? We didn't fake anything; you will always be our daughter.'

'Okay.' Autumn nodded and smiled. 'Don't worry, papa. We might visit soon, if we can.'

He nodded. 'Now go. I can see that Hades is very nervous about his work.' He nodded towards Hades. Hades smiled apologetically but didn't say anything.

'Then we shall meet again. Good bye, papa, mama.' Autumn said and left the doorway. The door closed, shutting Autumn and Hades from her parents. Autumn let her tears flowed.

* * *

Autumn pulled Hades to the place where they had materialized before. 'Okay, we can go now.' She said, tears in her eyes as her hands tried to wipe them away. It was really helping, and she was now hiccuping.

'Are you sure... We could wait for a few minutes for you to calm down...' Even if Hades was anxious to go back to his realm, with Autumn in an quite unstable state, he could not concentrate on anything else. He pulled Autumn into his arms.

Autumn shook her head though. 'Don't worry. You could just leave me at my room and you can do what you need to do. Just keep me in the circle.'

'Keep you in the circle...?'

'Keep me updated with the attacks and stuff. ...Your realm...I mean, our realm is currently being attacked, right?' Autumn asked, her eyes blinking tears away.

Hades couldn't be happier to have such a lovely woman in his life. Yes, perhaps Autumn was physically a girl, yet her mind was like a mature woman. 'What did I do to deserve you in my life?' He couldn't help but muttered in her hair, as he prepared for their leave from the human realm.

'Well, you accepted Persephone for a wife and got me instead? Or that you accept a wife from Zeus' recommendation?' Autumn looked up to his face, her eyes twinkling in adoration.

'Perhaps, perhaps.' Hades muttered as he transferred them back to his, their realm.

Line

When they were back at the Underworld, Autumn realized that Hades had brought her to her room. He gestured for her to sit and lie down on her bed. She did as told.

Hades, even if he was nervous to check the damages, knew that he can't think of any other things until he was really sure Autumn was fine. So he went beside her and sat down, his hand on her cheek. 'It's best if you sleep now. I will go and take a look at the damage the rebels had done at the Tartarus. Iapis will be with me, however I can summon Melia to you, or you can call her by yourself went you need her attention. Is that fine with you?'

Autumn gave him a smile. 'Of course. You go and keep our home safe. I shall be fine.' She made a shooing gesture. 'Go now.'

Hades smiled, a bigger one than usual, and kissed her forehead. 'I will be back soon.' He said and left, closing the door quietly.

Autumn flopped onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. She held her hands together at her chest like she was praying. And she was.

_To all the gods above and below, to all the gods still here looking out for every living things in the whole universe, please let Hades be alright. Please let the Underworld be fine and nothing serious will happen. I beg of all of you, please._

There were no answer, but Autumn remained positive.

* * *

Hades strode towards his meeting room, where he had summoned most of his guards out in the Underworld and Iapis. He willed the door open when he got there and demanded answers. 'What had happened?'

'Lord, if I may speak...' One of the lower ranked men stood forward and said. Hades waved for him to continue. 'I was the first one at Tartarus. It seemed that the ones in Tartarus had escaped and was now hiding somewhere deep in the forest at the middle of the Underworld.'

The Underworld had a forest where it separated Tartarus and the other part of Hades' realm. That was a safety measure, but now it seemed that it was a disadvantage for them.

'What else? Any attacks? Anybody suspicious? And how in the world did they get out of Tartarus anyway?' Hades glared at everybody, then landed his eyes on Iapis.

'Lord, there were some...casualties on some guards when they broke out. We sent men to surround the forest since it was confirmed that they were there.'

'And that was...?' Hades interrupted.

'A few hours ago, Lord.' Iapis answered. 'As for how they had escaped, we still have yet to know for sure but it seemed that they have an accomplice who is not in the Tartarus himself. We could not be sure who, but we are working on it.'

'Alright. So they were still in the forest, you say? Any signs of activities?'

'Lord, not exactly. My men sent reports that they heard a lot of whispering. But they aren't moving. No sign of magic, but most of them aren't good in that area.' Another man came forward and said.

Hades nodded. 'Do not take your eyes off them. I will try and see if there were any traces of magic any where. Now go.' He gestured to Iapis and beckoned him to come to him whereas the others bowed and left for their duty.

'Send for our most trusted men to guard Autumn. She might be a goddess now, but she is still not used to the magic inside her, no matter how calm she might be. I do not want anything to happen to her.' Hades whispered.

'Yes, lord.' Iapis bowed and left.

Hades went to the window where he could see the most of his realm. There his eyes laid on the forest that his men mentioned. It was dark and gloomy; no one dared to go in for fear of their souls get eaten. Hades huffed when he heard that. The souls were always save here in the Underworld, unless you are in Tartarus. There, even he will not survive for long. The souls there were already dead, so they can only suffer for whatever they'd done in their past life.

Nobody had ever escaped from Tartarus ever since he was appointed to be the God of the Underworld. And thus what had happened today had deeply scarred his name and hurt his pride. _And as the supreme god here in the realm of the Underworld, I cannot, and will not let it happen again._

He stretched his will towards the forest, taking in any sign of magic. And there were a lot... Or, to be more accurate, the whole forest was full with magic.

The magic of illusion...

Hades yelled 'Everybody retreat back to the castle! It is a trap!' He turned and was about to transport himself there when his subordinates replied.

_'What?'_

_'Lord, what trap?'_

_'The forest? They were empty when we went in, Lord. We are now checking for every area but it looked like there is no one here.'_

Hades kept his silence. His mind working harder than ever to figure out what the rebels wanted. They were not in the forest as they were said to be. But he trusted his men about seeing them going in the forest. That meant that either they had used the illusion in the very beginning, or they ran out of the forest when they were not looking.

But enough of that. He will think of that later. The most important point was the reason they ran from the forest, and where they were now.

Most of the rebels, or rather, all the rebels really hated him for putting them there. So it would be obvious they escaped to hurt him, or even kill him in some way that he will not be able to be reincarnated again. They might come in after him...

But if that's the case, they should already be here by now, attacking him. So he ruled out that possibility.

_Then what else... To hurt me, the only way to do it is to hurt me directly as I am careful not to create any weakness, both in my security and my feelings..._

His eyes widen. _Weakness... Autumn!_

'Iapis! Go to Autumn's room immediately!'

'_Yes, Lord!'_

_Please be alright, Autumn... Please, you have to be alright..._

* * *

**A cliffhanger? Wow!**

**And uh... as I said in front, I will be having my examination so... yeah. Updates will be, like, real late...**

**Sorry!**

**And thanks to those who is still reading this! And those that reviewed, you make my life more meaningful! Thanks!**

**To Rabbani : She is supposed to be a full chinese (no mix) so she should have yellow skin so... Please tell me where did I mention that she has brown skin so I can correct it! I can't find it... And thanks for being so attentive!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-I love cats, but they hiss at me.. WHY?**


End file.
